Witches and Vampires, Together again
by QuellyAnne
Summary: After 2 years, Emma finally has the nerve to visit Eric again. But when Emma arrives she finds Eric to not be the Eric she fell in love with. Can Emma help him get his memory back? Sequel to Witches & Vampires dont mix. Starts after S4E3 Eric/OC
1. Returning to Merlottes

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! I'm glad people are reading this. Here is the sequel that was requested and I'm happy to be writing it! I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last one, or even more! **

**I haven't really decided if I plan on following close to the season or just using certain parts and then writing the rest as it would fit best for me. So let me know if you think I should follow closely to season 4 or not follow it competely. It will drastically change the story because I have two VERY different ideas in mind already. **

**So review with your thoughts. **

**Summary: **

**Emma spent two years without Eric and she finally worked up the nerve to visit him after being sent to Louisana for Witch business, again. But when Emma arrives she finds Eric to not be the Eric she once fell in love with. Can Emma help Eric get his memory back even if that means turning against her own kind? Starts during S4E3 Eric/OC**

* * *

><p>It had been two long years since Emma last saw Eric in the rear-view mirror of that car. She watched him stand there in the dark as she drove away from him. Every part of her body at that moment was telling her to stay there and not to leave him. She loved him and she should be with him because she deserved to be happy but she didn't stay. She <em>couldn't<em> stay.

Shes a Witch and she owed it to her witches to protect them. Despite all the horrible things she had gone through because of them, she still felt the need to protect them. There was no one else to keep them safe so she did.

She returned home and everything dealing with Eric was pushed from her mind.

Emma heard things about Eric through other supernaturals she occasionally ran into but nothing that she could prove. She heard Eric and Bill killed the Magister. She heard Bill was working closely with Nan Flanagan, much to Eric's disliking. She heard Eric was involved with Sookie. She heard Eric had killed Russell Eddington after he slaughtered the anchor man on the news. She heard Eric spent a year searching for Sookie because she went missing suddenly.

A part of Emma, bigger than she would admit, was jealous whenever she heard about Eric and Sookie but she didn't know what was true or what was fake. So she just ignored it.

She had never moved on from Eric. Not the way she knew she should. She had gone out on countless dates with Witches set up by Ethan, who was like her father, but nothing every stuck. Emma always found some problem with them. They talked too much, they dressed too childish, they smelled strange, or any other reason she could find. The real reason Emma despised them was simple, they weren't Eric Northman, the Vampire she loved more than anything. She decided it was better to just be alone.

Emma was sitting at the pound with Lily while she practiced her magic. Emma laughed as Lily finally got the spell she was working on perfectly. "You're getting a lot better." Emma told her smiling widely at the brown haired girl. Lily had been learning directly from Emma since Emma returned back home.

"I've been practicing for so long." Lily said smiling back at her.

Emma was impressed by her. She seemed to be advanced for age. "Well how about-" Emma stopped speaking as she suddenly felt a swelling in her heart. She felt a tingling in her body. She froze in her spot as she looked around.

All the witches outside the house were frozen in their spots. A big gust of wind was blowing through the whole area. The trees were shaking and sun seemed to fade from the sky completely. A darkness took over the land and everything was silent.

Emma looked into the woods and she saw a small, pale, dark haired creature. She went to take a step closer to it but it disappeared instantly. Then everything seemed to return to normal within seconds. The clouds opened back up and the sun was shining. The wind had calmed into a soft breeze and everyone was talking. The kids went back to playing and the adults went back to magic.

Emma shook her head as Eric's face suddenly appeared in her thoughts. She felt a smile pull at her lips. She saw his face, his smirk, his icy eyes, and his cold lips. She saw everything that she missed about him.

"Emma, can I ask you a question?" Lily's voice pulled her away from the image in her mind.

"What is it?" Emma asked smiling at her.

"Are there still bad witches in the world?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, there are." Emma answered knowing there was no reason to lie to her.

"Just like there are bad werewolves, vampires, and humans. Right?" She asked and Emma nodded. "But Mister Northman wasn't bad, right?" She asked.

Emma smiled again. "No. He was a good Vampire." She answered unsure why Lily was interested in him suddenly. "Why are you asking about him?"

Lily shrugged as she stood up from her spot. "I just think it would be nice to see him again. He helped us before and he saved your life. You were happy when he was around and now you don't smile as much as you did." She said as she headed back to the house.

Emma watched her in shock by what Lily had said. Lily had only been around Eric and Emma together for a few days. How could she see a difference in the way Emma acted? But maybe Lily was right. It would be nice to see Eric again. There weren't any rules against it. Calling Eric wouldn't hurt anyone or cause problems for anyone.

She could just call him and hear his voice. It was simple.

Emma walked into the house after she ordered all the kids to return inside and get ready for the night. Emma walked to her room and shut the door. She sealed it and made it so no one could hear from the outside. Buddy looked up from the bed as she sat next to him. She dialed Eric's number on her phone. She placed it to her ear and waited while it rang.

She felt her heart suddenly pounding in her chest with nervousness. What if Eric was angry that she called? What if he didn't want to see her to hear from her anymore? What if Eric really was together with Sookie and she answered the phone instead? But none of those questions mattered because the phone continued to ring until Eric's voice mail finally answered.

She listened to it just to hear his familiar, deep voice but didn't leave a message. She didn't want to sound desperate on the phone which she was suddenly feeling sitting on her bed. She felt like a nervous high school student who was calling her crush for the first time. She hated it.

Emma was anything but desperate and nervous around others, especially the opposite sex. She had been strong and independent when she first met Eric and being with him made her a stronger person. How could that strong person suddenly vanish by just the thought of Eric's voice through a cell phone over 1,500 miles away?

She threw her phone onto the bed and lay against the pillows. She let out a long breath. Buddy cocked his head to the side as he watched her. "Don't judge me." She said quickly to him but he just put his head back down and drifted into sleep.

Emma heard a knock at her door. She waved her hand and the door opened. "Whats wrong?" Emma asked when she saw Ethan standing there looking slightly upset.

"We have another group of Witches that are disobeying the rules." He told her crossing his arms over his chest. Emma rolled her eyes. "You know you have to deal with this." He said when Emma remained silent.

"I know." Emma stood up. "So are you going to force me to go alone? Again?" She asked as she walked to her closet as a suit case appeared next to the door instantly.

Ethan sighed. "I wish you wouldn't give me this attitude all the time." He said simply.

Emma turned sharply to him. "Are you kidding me?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "I have almost died multiple times over the last two years doing things for the stupid council. I never have anyone there to help me, ever. Or did you forget about that?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"Emma-" Ethan tried to speak but she continued on her rant completely ignoring him.

"Because I certainly didn't forget how I got this." She lifted her shirt up up slightly to show a long scar that ran under her belly button from being stabbed by a Witch who turned evil. "Or maybe you forgot about the time I actually did die, for the _second_ time of my life." Emma said pointing to the bite mark scars going down her wrist from a fight with werewolf who had been addicted to V. "Or how about my first scar I got, the one that you tried to pretend never happened?" She asked pointing to the scar that ran on a slight angle down her neck.

Ethan turned his eyes away from her. "You know it was not my own decision to make you the Rector. It just happened that way." He said softly. "We don't control how these things work."

Emma walked back to the closet. "I know its my duty to keep peace in America but to be honest, its getting old." She said angrily. Suddenly Ethan flew out of her room and the door slammed shut tightly. Buddy looked up at her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek slowly. Buddy watched her as she gathered clothes from her closet and packed them into a suit case.

Once she was done she grabbed her cell phone and dialed carefully. The phone rang only once before it was answered. "Hey, I know its short notice, but can I came see you for a bit?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Emma walked up the stone steps that led to a large teal colored door. The house was covered in shiny paneling and the windows sparkled bright, even in the darkest weather. Emma knocked on the door and it swung open in only a few seconds. She stepped in knowing no one had actually opened the door. It opened on its own because it recognized her.<p>

She walked through the hallway into the kitchen. "Emma! I'm so glad you came." Edith said wrapping her small arms around Emma's neck tightly. "It seems like its been years since we last saw one another in person." She said as she squeezed her tightly and then finally released her.

Emma felt comfortable in her presence. "Its been a few months." Emma agreed with her slightly. "I've just been so busy with stupid witch business." She shrugged.

Edith nodded her head slowly. "You shouldn't deal with the problems that aren't yours." She told her as she poured Emma a glass of water. Emma took it without objecting even though she wasn't thirsty. It was more of a habit and tradition to give someone water when entering a water nymph house, for obvious reasons. Without water they would weaken.

"I can't just leave them without a leader." Emma said simply.

Edith pressed her lips together. "Emma, you're not their leader. You let them convince you of your leadership and yet you aren't allowed to make any actual choices." Edith told her plainly.

Emma knew it was true but she was didn't like hearing it. Ethan constantly told Emma she was the leader and she needed to be responsible but every major choice was always made without her opinion involved, which was why Emma was standing in Edith's kitchen at that moment.

"So where are they sending you now?" Edith asked as she examined her teal colored nails.

"Louisiana." Emma answered. As soon as it left her mouth it sounded more official and scary than when Ethan originally told her.

Edith raised her eye brow. "So, will you be visiting Mister Northman while you're there?" She asked. Edith knew everything about Emma and Eric's relationship. Emma had no reason to try to hide things from her. Edith was disappointed in the decision Emma had made but she never truly admitted it to her.

Emma shrugged. "I guess. If I have time." She said casually but she knew she wanted to visit him.

"Well, I guess you have a busy trip then." Edith said smiling.

* * *

><p>Emma felt strange driving through Bon Temps. Everything around her looked the same as it had the last time she drove into Bon Temps but it was not for the same reason. Yes, it was because of stupid Witch business but Emma wasn't afraid of Vampires anymore. Emma had no intentions of using Sookie and her abilities. Emma certainly wasn't planning on killing Eric. It was all different.<p>

She pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. She smiled to herself as she remembered her first time inside. She hated it. She was disgusted by the thought of even considering walking in but now she felt excited to walk in. She got out of her rented car and walked over to the door. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach then. Something was telling her to not go in and just finish the real reason she was here but she decided to ignore it.

She opened the door and immediately greeted by Sookie. "Emma!" Sookie said loudly and strange expression crossed her face.

"Hey Sookie." Emma smiled at her. "Its good to see you." She said.

Sookie shook her head slightly. "Uh, yeah. Good to see you too." She said and then hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry. I just had a strange night." Sookie said as she forced a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Emma lied. Something was off with Sookie and Emma couldn't figure out what it was exactly. She thought of Eric and whether or not he was with Sookie. She felt the anger and jealousy bubble in her again but she pushed it down. She didn't know the truth and until she knew the truth she wouldn't let anything bother her.

"Well, have a seat." Sookie said ushering her to a booth. She handed her a menu when the door opened. Sookie and Emma saw Tara walk in. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute and we can talk." She said before walking over to the table Tara sat at.

Emma watched her and she knew something was wrong with Sookie. She was hiding something. Emma turned her attention back to the menu then. She was reading through it when Sookie sat across from her.

"So, its so strange you're back in Bon Temps." Sookie said folding her hands on the table. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. "Just business...Witch stuff." She shrugged as she handed Sookie the menu over the table. "I'm actually not really hungry anymore." She said as she went to stand up. She needed to get out of Merlotte's.

"Wait!" Sookie grabbed her wrist and then let go quickly. "What happened to you?" Sookie asked noticing the new scars on her.

"I was attacked by a werewolf." Emma answered not caring to lie to her. "I'll see you around. I'm gonna go to Fangtasia to see Eric. It has been a long time." Emma said hoping that would give away whatever Sookie was trying to hide from her in that moment.

Sookie stood in front of her. "Why don't you eat first?" She offered.

Emma took a step towards Sookie. "Did something happen to Eric?" She asked keeping her voice and powers in check. Sookie looked away from her. "I know something happened. I've been calling him and he hasn't answered his phone. What happened?" Emma asked slightly louder.

"He's missing." Sookie said quickly. "Pam told me he left, thats all. She has no idea what happened to him." She said quickly. "Nothing else." Sookie forced a half smile.

"You're lying." Emma pushed past her. Sookie attempted to grab her again but Emma was too quick for her. She ran to her car. She got in and started it. She saw Tara run out from Merlotte's at that moment, along with a man she'd never seen before. They drove quickly. Emma started her car and began driving. When she was within a few blocks of Fangtasia, she realized Tara and the stranger she was with, were going to the same place as her. Emma knew then, something much bigger was happening than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review!**

**I promise Eric will be in chapter two!**


	2. Visiting Fangtasia

**A/N:**

Well, I want to start this by saying THANK YOU! I didn't expect this story to get as many reviews, alerts, and favorites as it did. And this is only the second chapter so things can only get better. You all deserve a round of applause. I'm so happy!

I want to apologize for taking so long with this next update. I had to rewatch a few episodes of True Blood to make sure it was accurate and yeah. It took a while but I managed.

The only thing I want to mention is that I need to know what you guys expect from this story. Do you want it to follow closely to the season ie. Eric/Sookie/Emma triangle thing or do you want me to just do as I want. I have two ideas in my mind and they are going to be set in concrete with the next chapter. So if you want your opinion heard review or message me about it. Please!

* * *

><p>Emma pulled into Fangtasia when she she saw Tara's car sitting in the parking lot. The same feeling grew inside her, telling her to leave but she didn't. She heard a noise and turned her head. She saw the same small, pale, figure standing across the road from her. She took a step towards it but then it vanished instantly.<p>

She turned her attention back to Fangtasia. She heard a scream which she knew was Ginger. She walked in and saw it completely empty. She heard yelling and ran to the back. She walked down the stairs to the dungeon. She saw Lafayette lying on the ground, Pam next to him, and Tara holding a gun to her.

"A gun? Thats funny." Pam said with a smirk on her face. She hadn't noticed Emma watching them.

"Bitch, I bet you dont think the wooden bullets inside it are too damn funny." Emma saw Pam's face drop. "Lets start with the fact that if you kill any of us, we can not help you get Eric back." Tara said her tone sounded threatening.

"I'm listening." Pam responded to her but Emma was too shocked to stay hidden any longer. Emma moved past Tara then. "Emma?" Pam said looking at her.

"Whats going on?" She asked looking at Pam who remained silent. Emma turned to Lafayette but his face was covered in only fear. "Fucking great." Emma said shaking her head.

The guy who was standing next to Tara spoke then as he kept his arms wrapped around Ginger tightly. "We're part of the circle that made this happen. We might have a chance of reversing the spell hes under." He said.

Emma faced him. She could feel something coming from him. She didn't know exactly what the feeling was but she knew it was magic related. "Who are you? Are you a Witch?" Emma asked as Ethan's words moved into her mind. She was supposed to be talking to a coven who was openly practicing Necromancy. It all seemed to fit together then in that instant.

He nodded slowly. "I'm Jesus and I'm a _brujo._" He answered and then Ginger shook him off of her. She ran up the stairs screaming then.

"Well, she hasn't changed." Emma said to herself. Pam smirked slightly. "So how are you guys going to fix Eric then?" Emma asked.

"We can bring you the leader of the circle. Shes the only somebody who can reverse the spell." Lafayette said finally finding his voice. Emma looked at him. She thought of him being locked, starved, and shot in this very same room. All those things done to him because of Eric. Now he was back, trying to help Eric in a situation that didn't really seem to involve him. He was just scared.

"Or I can just shoot you right in the heart." Tara said and Emma realized she still had the gun in her hand.

"Thats not happening." Emma said as the gun flew from Tara's hands instantly and Emma caught it. "If you honestly think I'd let you kill Pam, in front of me, then you've lost your mind." She said as she emptied the gun of its wooden bullets.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do, fangbanger?" Tara said angrily at her.

Emma ran full speed at her, her hand instantly wrapped around Tara's throat as she pushed her against the hard wall. "I will not let you talk to me like that." She said to her as her grip tightened on her throat. "Is that understood?" She asked but Tara couldn't respond.

"She can't answer you!" Lafayette said suddenly as he sounded scared.

Emma let her go and took a step back.

"You're a witch?" Jesus asked looking confused. "Helping Vampires?"

Emma turned to him. "First, I'm a not just a Witch. I'm the Rector for the WCA." Jesus seemed to have fear wash over his face instantly. "And second, I'm not helping Vampires. I came here to stop trouble from starting between Witches and Vampires, again. But as usual, it seems the Witches have been stupid and gotten themselves mixed in with Vampires. Now, I assure all three of you that if the spell on Eric isn't reversed then I will let Pam do as she wishes with you. No protection from any Witches." She warned.

Pam stepped towards them. "I'll give you 24 hours to deliver that witch to me. If you don't I'll personally, eat, fuck, and kill all three of you." She said smiling before the three of them left up the stairs. "Isn't it peachy seeing you here?" Pam asked smiling at her.

Emma crossed her arms. "Why didn't you call me when Eric went missing?" She asked.

"He's not missing at all. He's with Sookie at her house." Pam responded sounding bored.

Emma felt her anger bubble at the thought of Sookie. "Why is he there and not here?" Emma asked trying to remain calm.

"He is...well, he had his memory erased." She explained. "He can't remember a thing of his Vampire life. Only some of his human life. Do you think you can fix him?" She asked.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't call me." Emma said not ready to tell Pam that it was highly unlikely she could get Eric's memories back for him.

Pam rolled her eyes. She went to walk past Emma but Emma stepped in front of her. "What did you expect?" Pam asked annoyed with her. "You left Eric. Why would I call _you_ for help?" She pushed Emma out of the way.

"That doesn't meant that I wouldn't help." Emma argued with her. "I didn't stop caring about him." Emma admitted.

"Could have fooled me." Pam turned back to her. "How do I explain this so your simple mind understands." Pam said pressing her lips together. "I've only ever seen Eric care about two things in my entire existence, Godric and me. Eric put himself in danger to protect and help you. He risked his life and his position as Sheriff. When it was all done you came back here with him playing the happy couple. You were _his_ human and then, without warning in anyway, you left. Why the _fuck _would I think you'd care?" Pam said bluntly.

Emma felt tears sting her eyes. "It was more complicated than that." She said. Over the last two years all Emma had thought of was how much she missed Eric. She constantly thought of how her life would be different with him in it. Never once did she think of how he was handling her leaving.

"I guess it doesn't matter because he just replaced you with Sookie anyway." Pam said and Emma knew she only said it to hurt her. Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, can you help him or not?" Pam asked looking suddenly uncomfortable as she realized Emma might start crying.

Emma shook her head. "Its almost impossible for a witch to reverse another witches spell, unless its intended to harm them. I can try but it would most likely get worse. Plus, if it actually affected Eric then it must be a strong spell which makes it even harder." She explained to her.

"Fucking great." Pam mumbled to herself.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try to help." Emma said quickly. "Of course I'll help. I'll do whatever I need to do to help Eric. He did the same for me." Emma reminded her.

Pam turned towards the stairs and started walking up them. Emma followed closely behind. "Why are you here to begin with?" She asked as they walked into the main area of Fangtasia. Emma opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

The door to Fangtasia suddenly swung open and Bill Compton walked in, along with at least 6 body guards dressed in black with guns. "Pam, we need to speak." He said loudly. His eyes landed on Emma and he froze in his spot. "Emma." He said softly. "What are you doing back in Bon Temps?" He asked.

Emma shrugged. "Just figured I'd visit and imagine my surprise when I found out Eric went missing." Emma said as she walked over to the bar of Fangtasia. "Its strange, isn't it?" She asked as she began to pour herself a drink. "You become king and suddenly Eric is missing?" She said before a long drink from her glass.

Bill narrowed his eyes at her. "My business with Eric does not involve you. So if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Pam alone." He turned back to Pam but neither Emma or Pam moved. Bill waited in silence for a few more seconds but again neither moved. "Fine." Bill said obviously annoyed by them. "Where is Eric?" He asked Pam aggressively.

"For the last time, I dont know. I have no idea." Pam answered angrily.

"Dont lie to me, Pam. It's treason." Bill warned but his warning only received a smirk from Pam.

"Exactly. I wouldn't take the chance. All of your subjects are learning how ruthless you are." She responded smoothly.

"Bill? Ruthless?" Emma laughed softly. "Thats something new. I wonder how Sookie feels about the new Bill but I guess you wouldn't know." Bill turned to Emma with anger written all over his face. "If I found out that you almost let me die...well...I wouldn't want anything to do with you either." Emma smiled as she poured herself another drink quickly.

"Well, of course Eric told Sookie that. He was only trying to win her over. He seems to have a soft spot for her." Bill retorted bluntly. Emma had the urge to throw her glass at him but she didn't. Bill seemed satisfied with her silence. He turned back to Pam. "I know the depth of your devotion. You would lie and die for your maker."

"And i know how much you hate him." Pam interrupted.

"Why didn't you call me when he went missing?" Bill asked.

"Well I was kind of thinking you sent him to those witches so they'd kill him." Pam responded sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to think, you're supposed to follow protocol. When you hear from him, youll let me know immediately." Bill said as he began to leave.

"Yes, sire." Pam replied annoyed by Bill's demands.

"That was a pretty dumb thing to do Bill. Don't you know anything about Witches, at all?" Emma asked. "They can't be controlled. Especially by Vampires. Why wouldn't Pam think you were only trying to kill Eric?"

Bill crossed his arms. "Well it seems that Eric has a liking towards Witches so I assumed it would be easy for him to handle. He had his way with you easily before moving on." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You like the feel of it. Dont you, Bill?" Emma asked "That crown?" She walked over to him slowly suddenly feeling her powers pounding within her. "Its nice, isn't? All that _power?"_ She smirked.

Bill moved closer to Emma. They were standing face to face almost. "You shouldn't be so upset that your fake prophecy didn't happen. Eric would _never_ have made a good King anyway." Bill said softly to her. "I hope you have fun on your visit here, Emma. Watch out for the Vampires." Bill warned before disappearing out of Fangtasia.

Emma felt her hands shaking. "I fucking hate him." She said loudly. Suddenly the bottles of alcohol and true blood that lined the shelves of Fangtasia all exploded.

"Well, you're fucking paying for those." Pam said looking at her.

"I need to go see Eric." Emma said as she started walking towards the door. "I'll be back by tomorrow when you go to meet with that stupid fucking Witch who started this whole thing." Emma said before exiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So I know Eric was supposed to be in this chapter but I didn't want to add any Eric until I know how you guys want to see the story go. So PLEASE PLEASE let me know.

Review! Thanks!


	3. Amnesia Eric

**A/N: **

**Well, I just want to say that I am so grateful for all the reviews and alerts on this. Honestly! I'm so amazed by it! Its crazy to me. I didn't expect so much from you guys. I just love it and it makes me happy. :) **

**So lets keep up with that. Okay? Yes.**

* * *

><p>Emma stood outside Sookie's house. She knocked on the door but there was still no answer. "Come on, Sookie!" She yelled to no one knowing she couldn't be heard. She knocked harder on the door but was met with only silence. Emma checked her cell phone for the time. It was close to sun rise.<p>

She pushed opened the door. Emma stepped inside. "Sookie? Are you home?" She called out knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. Emma walked over to the living room where a large door was open. She looked down and saw it led to a hole in the ground. She climbed down the ladder and looked around the small room.

Emma smiled to herself. She sat on the bed. "This is very Eric." She said to herself. She rubbed her hand along the black blanket. It was smooth and soft. Emma closed her eyes as she brought it up to her face. She breathed in. His smell took her instantly back to him.

_Emma pulled the blanket over her head as Eric laughed. She felt her cheeks flush with red. "Its not funny." She said fighting the smile on her lips. "Its embarrassing. I'm being serious." She argued with him. _

_He pulled the blanket down gently. "Emma, you don't have to be embarrassed. It is kind of funny." Eric said looking down at her. "I like it." He carefully brushed hair out of her eyes. _

_Emma hit his chest but it had no affect on him. "You're such a big jerk sometimes." She said sitting up to meet his eyes now. "You're lucky you're so handsome and good in bed or else I'd leave you." She kissed him roughly. She heard him growl. His fangs were showing instantly. Emma smirked at him. "Before we get into that, its your turn." She said as she placed her head on his chest. _

_"You're such a tease." Eric said as he retracted his fangs. _

_"I'm waiting." Emma softly. "So, how about you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his stomach tightly. She loved laying in bed with him. She could stay there until the end of time and never regret it. _

_Eric pulled her closely to him. "How do you expect me to remember my first time? It was over 1,000 years ago." He said. _

"_Oh, don't lie." Emma said nuzzling his neck. "Everyone remembers their first time. Its important." She said. "Even to you, mister Viking sex god." _

"Emma?" Sookie's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wheres Eric?" Emma asked facing Sookie. She placed the blanket back on the bed. "I've been waiting for him or you to show up. Its almost sun rise." Emma told her.

"Eric isn't here." Sookie said quickly. "I told you before. He's missing."

"Oh, give it a rest Sookie. Pam told me the truth." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Sookie said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but with Witches being involved...I just didn't want to run the risk that Eric might get hurt or something. You understand that, don't you?" Sookie said softly. Emma shrugged. "I really am sorry Emma." Sookie said honestly.

"Its fine." Emma said not caring for an apology. She just wanted to see Eric. "Where is he?" She asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Sookie said slowly. "But the short version...well, he drank a fairy and...then he kind of...ran off into the night." She said quickly.

"Fairy?" Emma asked as she imagined Edith. "Is that safe?" She asked to herself.

"I hope so but we need to find him and fast." Sookie said with worry in her tone.

Emma pulled out her cell phone and dialed Edith's number. Sookie stood still, watching her. "Hey Edith, its Emma." She said into the phone doing her best to sound happy. "If a Vampire were to accidentally drink a whole fairy what would happen to them?" She asked. Edith answered and then Emma hung up the phone.

"You know fairies?" Sookie asked as Emma slid her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Maybe." Emma answered. "Fairy blood won't do anything but make him drunk and he'll be able to be in the sun for an hour or two but that's all." She explained. "I guess its safe." She mumbled.

"Well that makes me happy to hear." Sookie said as they climbed out the cubby hole and walked out the house.

"So, how did you lose him?" Emma asked as panic set into her mind thinking of Eric running around the forest. "How are we supposed to find him now?" She tried to find him through their bond but it was too weak still. She needed some way to try to make it stronger.

"Lets just focus on finding him." Sookie said as they continued to run through the forest. They stopped every once in a while to take breaths and calm themselves but they were having horrible luck. Sookie suggested they return back to her house to grab a blanket since the sun was almost completely risen by then.

Emma stood on the porch waiting when a large man walked over to her. He had tanned skin, huge muscles, and dark, black hair. Emma know instantly he wasn't just a human. "Who are you?" He asked watching her.

"I'm a friend of Sookies." Emma responded with the same hostile tone he used with her.

Sookie appeared back outside. "Alcide, thanks for coming." Sookie said as she was now holding a large red blanket. "This is Emma. Emma, this is Alcide." Sookie introduced. "He used to work for Eric...sort of." Sookie said as Alcide began to take his shirt off. Emma realized he had to be some sort of shifter or a were.

"So what happened?" Alcide asked as he continued to get undressed.

"Its a long strange story. I'll tell you on the way." Sookie said

"Do you mind?" Alcide looked between the two girls.

"Oh, sorry." They both responded before turning around. "I wasn't thinking." Sookie added clearly embarrassed by what she almost just saw. "I cant tell you how much I appreciate this. Well, _we _appreciate this." Sookie said looking towards Emma slightly. Emma smiled at her.

"Well, you'd help me." Alcide said before he was suddenly a werewolf standing next to them.

"Lets go then." Emma said as the three took off running into the forest. Emma listened as Sookie quickly explained to Alcide how Eric escaped. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing Eric drunk. Emma stayed close as they continued running.

Finally they arrived at a clearing in the forest. There was water and the sun was shining brightly on it. Emma froze just next to the water as she saw Eric swimming in the water like he was a completely normal human. He looked so different but the same as the last time she saw him. He had that playful glint in his eyes but there was something missing. Emma knew it had to be his lack of memories that made his eyes look different to her. She felt her eyes burn but forced herself to not cry, not with Alcide and Sookie next to her.

"Hey Sookie, where have you been?" Eric said loudly to her with a smile on his face. He looked at Alcide and then at Emma. He stopped moving then as he focused on her.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked looking at him. "You're going to get yourself hurt." Emma said as worry began to fill her mind.

"Emma." He said softly. Emma felt her heart begin to pound, harder than it had ever before. "I- I remember your name." Eric said softly.

Emma took a step closer to the water but Sookie grabbed her arm. "There's big gators in there." She warned and then turned back to Eric. "Get on out and lets go home before one of them chop off your you know what." She said hoping that would make him want to leave to the water.

Sookie's words seemed to snap him from his gaze that was focused on Emma. "Leave the sun and the water? Nope." He smiled as he began to thrash at the water violently. "I'll just kill all the sea monsters. Gators? Krokodiller? Show yourself! Cowards." He said as he stopped moving seeming satisfied that the sea monsters apparently weren't going to fight him.

Alcide suddenly shifted back to his human form. "Damn, he really is different." He faced Sookie and Emma.

"Get away from them." Eric yelled as his fangs unsheathed.

"Fuck you! She wants me here." Alcide yelled motioning to Sookie.

"You don't have to yell at him." Emma said turning to Eric now. "He doesn't know any better." She reminded him.

"Well he seems to remember you." Alcide growled as he continued to stare down Eric.

"Eric this is Alcide hes our friend." Sookie's voice interrupted Emma and Alcide's argument. "Hes gonna help us. You don't want to fight him." Sookie said looking worried as they both continued to growl and stare with their chests heaving.

"Yes I do. Now prepare to die, you stinking dog." Eric yelled taking steps closer to the edge of the water.

Emma smiled. "That sounds like old Eric." She said slightly amused by the situation but neither Alcide or Sookie seemed to care. Emma wasn't worried about Eric attacking Alcide, mostly because she didn't know Alcide. She didn't care about him and wasn't going to pretend to care. Over the last two years she learned to not trust any one, at all. Once they get what they want they disappear. If Emma was correct about her instincts, it seemed all Alcide wanted was Sookie.

"I don't feel so good." Eric said as Emma noticed his skin seemed to be smoking.

"Now will you listen?" Emma said as she grabbed the blanket quickly from Sookie who was still trying to calm Alcide down. She wrapped it around his shoulders as he stepped out of the water.

"It hurts. My blood is boiling." He said softly as he looked like he might faint.

"I know. Its fine." Emma said trying to reassure him. "Look, we'll run back to the house. You run too with your Vampire speed. Okay?" She said forcing a smile but she was still worried. Not because of the sun. Eric would be fine in the daylight for a while still but because she didn't like seeing him like this. This wasn't the Eric she fell in love with. This wasn't the Eric she came back to see. She needed him back, the old Eric. Nothing was going to get in her way of making sure he went back to being himself.

Emma sat next to Eric as she watched his skin slowly heal on its own. It still amazed her to see Vampires heal even though she'd seen so many of them do it before. Eric turned to face her and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'll never get to see the sun again." He said softly.

"Don't worry. Its not all its cracked up to be." Emma smiled as she rubbed his arm softly. "Besides, you have the night. Its filled with the moon and stars. They're pretty amazing. You always loved looking at the moon." She said smiling as she remembered one of their nights together.

Eric moved closer to her. "How come I remember your name?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Emma answered meeting his crystal blue eyes. She stared at his face. His pale skin looked just as smooth and soft as she remembered. Emma reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw and then slowly to his lips. They felt exactly as she remembered them. "You're so different than before." Emma said as her eyes watered again.

Eric noticed her tears. He wiped one away as it slowly slid down. "Do I disappoint you?" He asked.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You could never disappoint me, even if you tried." She said softly.

"You're bonded to me." Eric said quietly. "I can feel it in your emotions." Emma nodded happy that at least part of him was still normal. "If we were bonded why did you leave? Was I really that much of a monster to you?" He questioned.

Emma shook her head quickly. "You were never a monster, not to me. You helped me." She said to him wishing he could just remember everything. "You saved my life." She added.

"Why did you leave then?" He asked. "Was it because I didn't love you?" He sounded so confused.

Emma felt more her tears break from her eyes then. "No, Eric, you did love me. You never told me directly but I felt it. I always felt it when I was with you. I left because I was stupid and I needed to go home...but my home wasn't where I thought it was." Emma said shaking her head.

"I wish I remembered." Eric reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear. "When I look at you there's something in me that recognizes you. When I saw you earlier I felt...something but I can't remember all of it." He leaned closer to her. Emma could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to her and feel his lips against hers but she couldn't, no, she wouldn't. This wasn't Eric. It wouldn't feel right. She'd kiss him his memories came back.

"Hey," Sookie's voice suddenly interrupted their moment. Emma turned away from Eric as Sookie stood next to the ladder. "Um, Alcide is upstairs and he's about to leave but we need to talk real quick." Sookie said unsure. "Plus Eric needs to rest before he gets the bleeds or something." Sookie added shrugging.

"You're right." Emma stood up.

"I don't want to be alone." Eric said looking between Sookie and Emma.

"We'll be back later." Emma promised him.

"Its Human stuff Eric, don't worry." Sookie said before she went up the ladder. Emma followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but did anyone see _Straw Dogs_ yet? I saw it at midnight when it came out, of course, and I loved it...not just because Alexander Skarsgard is in but because I really liked it. Did anyone else like it?

Also, since school started most of the stories I have been reading aren't being updated so much so does anyone have any suggestions? I just need a few good ones that are updated sorta regularly to keep me occupied at work... :) Thanks.


	4. Remembering Something

**A/N: **

**So this is the part of the story that kind of goes off from season 4. Although I plan on following the basic idea and plot line for the season it will be changed, sometimes a LOT will be changed and sometimes only small things will be changed. So I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Alright? Good. **

**Now, keep those reviews, alerts, and favorites coming!**

* * *

><p>They walked to the front porch where Alcide was standing. He faced them. "How does he remember your name but not anything else?" He asked but Emma didn't have an answer for him.<p>

"Shes a witch." Sookie answered him. "Maybe your magic has something to do with it?" Sookie said to her.

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never dealt with anything like this." She said as she tried to remember if she learned things about memories when she had trained as a teenager. "I was missing my memories but I don't think that was magic. I think it was because of my whole dying thing." Emma said as her brain continued to work trying to find anything that might help them.

"Well, why did you suddenly remember Godric?" Sookie asked as she recalled being at Emmas with the witches.

Emma pressed her lips together. "I don't know. I forget things and then suddenly I remember them. Its like my mind gets sucked into a time-line but only when its going to help me. That's what happened when Sophie-Anne tried to kill me." Emma explained to Sookie. "Sometimes the memories aren't even mine." She added unsure.

Alcide looked shocked. "You're the witch who killed her?" He asked with wide eyes.

Emma nodded quickly. "It was a long time ago." She said as she recalled Eric watching her fighting Sophie-Anne. He had been shocked but amazed by the whole thing. He wanted to help Emma but she refused his help and did it on her own. "Things were a lot different then." Emma said to herself but Alcide and Sookie didn't hear.

"I don't think its safe for you to be here." He said looking at Sookie. "Eric isn't himself and he may seem all friendly now but he could switch back to being dangerous within a moment." He warned.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" Emma took an step towards him. "Sookie is an adult. If she didn't want Eric here then she'd just ask him to leave and the whole thing would done with." She said rolling her eyes.

"If only things were that simple." Alcide said.

"You don't know anything about Eric." Emma retorted.

"Maybe not but I do know Sookie telling Eric to leave wouldn't change anything. Not when he owns her house but I guess you forgot that's how things work with Vampires." He said obviously upset. "I'll see you later Sookie." He said turning and leaving the porch.

Emma and Sookie watched in silence as Alcide sped off in his truck. Emma turned to Sookie once Alcide was too far for her to see anymore. "Eric owns your house?" She asked.

"Thats another long story." Sookie said as she turned on her heels and walked back into the house. "I tried to get him to sell it back to me but he refused." She said as she walked into the kitchen with Emma following her. "Such a stubborn asshole." Sookie mumbled as she poured herself iced tea. "I think he liked being able to be in my house whenever he felt like it." She added. Sookie faced Emma and noticed the look on her face.

Sookie suddenly felt stupid with everything she had said. "Gosh, this is so awkward." Emma said shaking her head to herself. "I shouldn't have ever came back. What did I expect?" She was talking to herself. "Two years is a long time."

"Emma, nothing happened between me and Eric. I swear." Sookie said but Emma could tell she was lying then. Something happened and Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to know it just yet.

"I have to go." Emma started walking to the door. "If anything happens with Eric, let me know." She said before walking out he house.

* * *

><p>Emma walked around the entire house. It was completely empty. No furniture, no appliances. She couldn't even see a light bulb in any room. She couldn't believe how empty it truly was. She never expected to see it this way. She thought of her first time here. Finding Stella Corey dead on the floor. That should have been a sign then for her to just leave but she didn't. She stayed because she had too.<p>

Every time she thought of the signs in her life and when she ignored them, they all led back to one thing. The WCA. She couldn't believe she had spent so much time trying to help them and every time it ended badly but only for her.

She closed her eyes as she sat on the floor in the living room. She crossed her legs Indian style and took a deep breath. She concentrated and tried to think of her memories. She needed to think of something that would help her. She felt the entire house go silent. It seemed like nothing was there except her.

_Help him. _

She opened her eyes as the voice echoed in her mind. "Hello?" Emma called out knowing she definitely heard something. There was no way she was imagining things.

_Only you can help. _

"Is this a joke?" Emma stood up and looked around the empty room. "Its not funny." She said angrily. "I'll kill you if you come near me." She threatened but didn't hear anything back. "I'm going crazy." She said to herself. She sat back down and closed her eyes again. She tried to focus on her memories again when she felt the usual pulling of her mind.

_Emma sat up from the soft grass. The moon was shining brightly in the sky. She smiled at it. She loved the moon. She pushed herself up so she was standing. She began to walk around and knew instantly where she was. The small house behind her was covered by the dense forest and trees. There was a small pound behind it. Emma saw the little girl playing in it. **Herself** playing in it. This wasn't the memory she hoped to come to. _

_She watched as a tall vampire stepped out of the forest and attacked her. She watched as Godric suddenly appeared and saved her. He fed her his blood. Emma just watched in silence not knowing what else to do. Suddenly Godric turned towards her. He was staring at her. Emma took a step back but he appeared in front of her at Vampire speed. _

_Emma looked at his pale skin and dark hair. This had been what she saw in the forest at home and outside of Fangtasia. It was Godric. "You have to protect him." He said softly to her as his hand rubbed her cheek. _

_"How is this possible?" Emma asked knowing she was in her memories. How could he talk to her? Godric was dead. _

_"How is anything possible my child?" He smirked softly at her. "Its all magic. You're a Witch. You should understand that." He said plainly as he began to walk away from her. _

_"Godric, wait!" Emma shouted. He met her eyes. "How can I help him?" She asked. _

_"That even I do not know. Just protect him. He isn't safe." He warned. "He needs you now more than he ever did." He told her simply and then ran off into the night at Vampire speed again. _

_Emma turned back to the little girl who was walking back home. She couldn't see what was happening. She didn't know anything. She was lucky._

Emma opened her eyes as air was suddenly pushed into her lungs. "What the hell?" She said to herself. She realized it was completely dark. "Shit." She stood up quickly as she rushed out the house. The sun had set.

* * *

><p>Emma knocked on Sookie's door which opened quickly. "Hey, I thought you were going to be at Fangtasia with Pam tonight?" Sookie asked slowly. "Did something change?"<p>

"Uh, no." Emma answered unsure. "I just wanted to come and check up on Eric before I went." She explained. "Unless that's a problem." She added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, its fine. I was just confused." Sookie said like she suddenly realized she had been blocking the doorway and hadn't let Emma in the house. "He's down stairs in his cubby or whatever. He's still pretty upset about the whole never being able to see sunlight again." Sookie explained as Emma walked into the house.

"Alright." Emma said as she opened the door and looked down at the ladder. "I'll be up in a second." Emma said as she began to walk down. She hoped Sookie took that as a hint that she didn't want her coming down the stairs to join them. Emma stepped on the ground and turned to face Eric. He was sitting on his bed looking sadder than she'd ever seen him before. "Hey, Eric." Emma smiled at him.

"Hey, you came back." Eric said a small smile flashed across his face before he returned to his sad looking expression. "I thought after what happened you wouldn't return. Sookie's been the only one to stay. Pam hasn't even come back." He explained to her.

Emma sat next to him. "Pam is still kind of scared about this whole situation. I don't think she likes seeing you this way." She said.

"What is she used to?" He asked turning his eyes to meet hers.

"Well, she used to you being happy. You didn't really laugh or smile a lot but you were always pretty content. I don't remember seeing you look sad very often." She explained as Eric slowly moved closer to her. He absentmindedly began to draw circles around her knee. "Pam certainly isn't used to seeing you scared so I think that worries her a lot." She added as she watched his hand.

"I wasn't scared of anything?" Eric asked as his hand stopped moving and rested lightly on her thigh now, sightly higher. Emma shook her head. "Why not?" He questioned. "Its strange to think of me not being afraid of anything."

"There wasn't anything for you to be afraid of. You were, and still are, a very strong Vampire. Plus a lot of Vampires respected you." She told him. "I think that's a good thing, Eric Northman." She said smiling at him.

He grabbed her face and forced their eyes to connect. "When I'm looking at you I keep having this picture in my mind." He said slowly. Emma felt her heart begin to beat quickly in her chest. "I keep seeing myself standing on a porch. Its dark outside and I have blood on my clothes and there's blood on the porch. Its everywhere. In a large puddle and I can smell it. It smells so sweet. Like nothing I've ever smelt before. " He said softly looking scared again. "Then I can hear your voice but I don't see you. You're just yelling at me. Telling me to leave you alone." He said shaking his head seeming ashamed of himself.

Emma felt herself begin to smile. Eric looked at her confused. "Thats amazing!" Emma said as she grabbed onto his hand tightly. "Eric, that's real. That's something that really happened!" She exclaimed, as she forced herself to not begin jumping for joy at that moment. "Well you obviously can't remember exactly but that's a good outline of what happened." She couldn't stop herself from smile but he still looked ashamed. "It wasn't anything bad." She added quickly.

"So why were you telling me to leave?" He asked clearly confused.

"Because I was mad at you but...its not big deal. People fight. Its normal." She reassured him. Emma felt her phone ringing. She quickly ignored the call knowing it could only be Ethan calling. "I have to go to meet Pam but I'll try to be back later, okay?" He nodded his head still looking sad and confused. "Bye Mister Northman." Emma kissed his cheek softly and then went up the ladder.

She hurried out the house before Sookie could even realize she had left. Emma wasn't ready to tell Sookie that Eric might be returning to normal soon. She didn't feel it was needed.

Emma walked into Fangtasia. It was already filled with people. The music was pounding loudly like it always did. She felt suddenly relaxed being there. It was so familiar to her and she didn't feel out of place. She walked over to the bar. "Hey, is Pam here?" She asked the bar tender.

"Why are you asking?" He crossed his arms over his muscular chest and his fangs unsheathed with ease.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Its private. If you don't tell me were Pam is, then shes going to be more than just a little pissed off. So how about you stop with this whole big bad vampire act and you just tell me where she is, okay?" Emma said firmly.

The vampire narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth but suddenly a woman was next to him. "I'll handle this." She told him with a smile and he walked away. The woman turned to Emma. "Are you Emma?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her. Emma nodded as she examined this woman. She had glowing hazel eyes with dark brown hair. Her hair was pushed to the side and Emma noticed a scar on her collarbone. "Pam told me about you. I'll take you to the back." She said as she walked towards the door.

Emma followed behind her still feeling confused as she watched her. She didn't want to seem conceited but this girl certainly reminded her of herself. Not just because of the eyes, hair, and scar but everything. The way she walked, the way her voice sounded, her tone when handling the vampire. It was all too familiar to her.

They stopped at the office door. The girl pushed it open and Pam was standing there. "Its about time you get here." She said her tone sounding annoyed. "I was starting to think you bailed, again." She said pursing her lips. "Evelyn, you can leave." She said looking at the girl who listened.

"I told you I was going to help." Emma said crossing her arms. "I have no intention of leaving." She said firmly.

"So, I noticed you met Evelyn." She said smirking. Emma shrugged. "She looks awfully familiar, doesn't she?" Emma remained silent but Pam seemed satisfied. "I told Eric we shouldn't hire but he insisted. I guess something about her reminded him of something he wanted." She said as she stood up from chair.

"I get it, Pam. You don't have to keep reminding me." Emma said loudly. "You're pissed off at me for what I did to Eric. I know! You think I don't regret it?" She asked louder now. Pam stayed silent as Emma continued to yell. "I do! I hate myself for what I did, especially because I know I hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted. Can we just leave?" Emma asked as the office door swung open.

"You really need to control yourself." Pam said as she walked over to the door. "You're going to end up blowing up Fangtasia if you don't relax." She walked out and Emma followed her.

They walked out and onto the main floor. Emma felt the eyes of all the fangbangers on them. She knew they were jealous because Emma was with Pam. Emma had gotten used to the looks when she was with Eric but it had been a long time since then. She felt uncomfortable with so many of them watching her now especially because she wasn't with Pam for the reasons they thought.

They walked outside of Fangtasia. "So where exactly are we meeting these witches?" Emma asked as they continued walking.

"In the fucking woods, of course." Pam answered annoyed. "Going to ruin my new pumps." She said motioning to her new black, leather, boots she was wearing.

"You could change." Emma suggested but Pam just rolled her eyes. Emma took a deep breath. "I went to go see Eric earlier, thats why I was late. He kind of remembered something tonight." She said and she felt Pam's strong gaze on her. "I don't know why exactly but it was just a flash of something. A fight we had actually." She told her.

"Maybe your magic is messing with that Witches spell." Pam suggested.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but she felt her phone ring. She pulled it out and saw Ethan was calling her. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to him but she knew she couldn't ignore his phone call again. She answered. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.


	5. Meeting Marnie

**A/N: **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really busy. My dog was really sick and I spent the last two weeks trying to get him back to being healthy. Luckily he's fine now but I'm still behind in school. So I'm updating now but I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, or update my other stories. Sorry but I'll try my best!**

* * *

><p>Emma pulled out her phone saw Ethan was calling her. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to him but she knew she couldn't ignore his phone call again. She answered. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.<p>

"What have you been doing?" He asked loudly. "I called you at least a dozen times earlier and I didn't get an answer from you. I was worried something might have happened to you." He said sounding worried.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling?" She asked.

"How did everything go with the necromancy Witches?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm meeting with them right now. Don't worry. Everything will go exactly as you want and then I'll return back home. Just like you want." She said quickly.

She heard Ethan sigh. "What about Eric Northman?" He asked but Emma didn't respond. She wasn't sure what he was asking and she wasn't going to give away any information about him. "Did you see him?" He asked but she still didn't answer. "Look, Emma, I know you think of him in a certain way but you need to remember where your loyalty is." He said angrily.

"Don't worry about me and my loyalty. I know who I can trust." Emma said bitterly. "I'm hanging up now. Bye." She hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket.

Pam turned to Emma. "So after all of this you're going to just return home? Again?" She asked but didn't give Emma a chance to respond. "Why am I not surprised? Humans are incredibly selfish. I just hope that when Eric gets his memory back, he remembers what you did last time. So he won't make the same mistakes again." She said sharply.

Emma stood in front of her. "Stop talking about that." She said loudly and Pam went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

Pam stood up quickly and ran at Emma. "Are you fucking crazy?" She asked as her hand wrapped around her throat. Emma grabbed onto Pam's wrist and it set on fire. She cried out in pain and pulled away quickly as she tried to put the fire out but it wouldn't go away. She continued to yell. "You have completely lost your mind!" She screamed.

Emma grabbed Pam and her wrist quickly went back to normal. "Don't test me, Pam. You have no _idea_ what I've dealt with the last two years. I can easily kill you and not care but I won't." She threatened. "Because of Eric and only because of him. So stop talking shit to me about the mistakes I've made." She took a step away from her as she took a deep breath and calmed herself down so her powers weren't so strong.

"Fine." Pam said sounded defeated but still angry. They started walking again. "Fucking crazy bitch." Pam mumbled.

* * *

><p>Emma stood next to Pam. She watched as Jesus poured something around the witch, Marnie, who had put the spell on Eric. She looked nervous and her hands were shaking. "So, are you really the Rector?" Marnie asked as she tried to steady her hands.<p>

"Yeah, I am." Emma answered.

"Its such an honor to meet you. I have only heard rumors about your magic from others but I know its great. You must be so lucky." She said smiling widely at her.

"How about you focus on fixing Eric and then we can talk all about magic, okay?" Emma said annoyed with her. Emma had met many witches in her life, weak and strong. But this one was not like anything she had encountered before. Emma could feel that she was strong but she had no idea how strong she was. She was too insecure to use her magic properly.

"How am I expected to repair a vampire if he isnt even here?" Marnie asked worried.

"Thats your problem. Reverse the spell or I'll bite your motherfucking head off." Pam answered her.

"Thats not needed." Emma said to Pam. She wanted Eric back just as much as her but she knew threatening Marnie wouldn't bring him back.

"Then you'll never get Eric." Tara reminded Pam.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You guys are so lame. You cant even turn around your own magic." She said seeming almost amused at that thought. "He's as good as dead anyway." Pam added. Emma felt something sink in her stomach. She knew Bill wasn't aware of Eric and his loss of memory. She just wondered what he would actually do if he found out. Would he want to have Eric put to the truth death?

"So are you bitch." Lafayette retorted. "Ain't nobody here to keep you safe and we know where you fucking live at." He threatened her.

"Theres always a special place in my dungeon for you, Lafayette." Pam smirked at him.

"Would you guys stop already." Emma said annoyed with their fighting. "Threatening to kill everyone isn't going to change anything. No one is getting hurt right now unless someone fucking fixes Eric." Emma yelled which caused Marnie to jump slightly.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Pam asked clearly not caring to listen to Emma.

"Shut the fuck up or we wont even try." Tara said.

"Well, make her fucking do something then." Emma yelled at her feeling frustrated.

"Stop saying fuck!" Marnie begged looking between Pam and Emma. "I can't concentrate." She added when she noticed their shocked but angry faces. She shook her hands out loosely. She grabbed her necklace.

Emma could feel the power that came from it. It was something different. She had never seen a witch use something to make their powers stronger like that. Emma wondered if there was a way she could make her own powers stronger. Emma thought about her necromancy abilities. She wondered if she could try using that to help Eric with his memory. It hadn't crossed her mind before.

Marnie began to say some spell. Emma knew it was in latin but she hadn't heard it before. She tried to understand but nothing was forming in her mind. "This is bullshit. Listen bitch, I dont have time for this." Pam stepped forward to Marnie and Emma could feel the fear in Marnie. "Fix my maker!" She commanded her.

Emma felt a gush of wind around her within a second. She saw something empty from Marnie's expression then. She felt Marnies power instantly grow like something had gone inside her. She began to yell in Spanish then. Emma stepped forward but something stopped her from getting any closer. She tried to reach out but she couldn't. Pam suddenly began to yell. Emma looked at her and saw something on her face. Pam pulled at her cheek and her skin was falling off.

"What the hell?" Emma reached over to her but Pam took off running into the night. Marnie began to laugh as she watched her disappear.

Marnie turned to Emma. "Are you still willing to help that Vampire?" She asked but her voice was different. She had some sort of accent she didn't have before. She reached to touch Emma but Emma closed her eyes and felt herself disappear.

When Emma opened her eyes again she was outside Fangtasia. She saw the long line of people waiting to get in. She hated it.

She hated that they were just going on with their lives while Eric was gone and Pam's skin was falling off. Emma wanted to yell at them but she didn't because that wouldn't change anything. She started walking towards the building, past the line, when the person working at the door stopped her. "Sorry, you have to wait in line." She said firmly to her.

"I'm not waiting in line. Pam is inside and I need to talk to her." She said as she tried to walk past her but she stepped in front her.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't-"

"Okay, listen." Emma said holding up her hand which made her instantly stop talking. "You're going to let me past or I'm going to force you to let me. Either way I'm getting in and just between me and you" Emma leaned closer to her. "Eric isn't going to be to happy when he finds out you let his human sit outside of his own bar, okay?" She said putting on a fake smile.

The girl stared at Emma, unsure if her threat was real or not. "I don't want to cause any problems but Eric's human is already inside." She said.

Emma let out a long breath. "Who are you talking about? Sookie?" She asked confused.

The girl raised her eyebrow. "No. I don't know any Sookie. I'm talking about the bar tender, Evelyn...she has a scar on her collarbone." She explained.

Emma felt her insides rumble with jealousy and anger. "Just move." She shoved her with all her strength and the girl fell to the ground. A bouncer tried to grab Emma but she quickly waved her hand and he went flying into the street. "Fucking people." Emma muttered to herself before she finally walked into Fangtasia. She ignored the stares from the Fangtasia employees as she walked right to the back to find Pam.

Pam was standing with her face buried in her hands. "Get out!" She yelled loudly. "I said no humans back here!" She turned her body away from the door.

"Pam." Emma said softly.

Pam lifted her face up. Emma tried her best to not react but she knew her face couldn't hide her disgust. Pam's cheek and forehead were missing pieces of skin. Her face was also covered in blood tears. "How bad is it?" She asked. "I haven't been able to look in a mirror."

Emma stepped forward. "Its not that bad. I can try to fix it?" She offered forcing an extremely strained smile.

"Why the fuck would you do that after you tried killing me earlier?" She asked angrily.

Emma shrugged. "I'm sure Eric wouldn't want to see you like this. Despite what you may think, I do care what Eric wants." She said simply.

"Well don't make my face worse." Pam said as a wiped a tear which only caused more skin to fall off. "Or I'll fucking kill you." She added in her usual Pam threat-like voice.

Emma took a deep breath. "So I don't know if this is going to work so if it doesn't...I'm sorry." She said as she held her hand up to Pam's face. She closed her eyes and whispered softly to herself. "**Vigoratus **silenti etc**.**" She said and opened her eyes but Pam's face was still the same. "Okay...um, let me try something else." She shook her hand out. Emma began to flex to wrist as she felt herself relax.

"Is that needed?" Pam asked as she watched her shake her hand.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You sound ungrateful when I'm trying to fix your face." She reminded her. "Besides, my magic comes from my hands. Everyone's magic is different." She explained and Pam looked annoyed. "Just shut up and don't move." Emma instructed annoyed. "**Deleo vulnus of silenti etc**." She said loudly and she felt something come from her hands.

She concentrated more when she felt her mind being sucked away again.

_Emma stood up from the ground. She saw herself, at the age of 13, sitting in the grass with Ethan. She walked closer and realized it was one of their training sessions. The small girl stood up as she said a spell and Ethan went flying back. "Very good." He said as he stood up. He walked over to her. "Your magic comes from your hands right?" He asked and she nodded. "Now, remember, never tell anyone that. Its the only way they can get past your defense. Okay?" He explained and she nodded._ "Are you ready?" _He asked and she nodded again. _

_He grabbed onto her arm and she tried to fight him off but failed. "Its not working." She said sounding fearful. _

_"Well, theres only one thing that hurts witches. Mullein. I don't know why but it does. So when its near your hands" He let go and she saw the herb fall from his hands. "Your magic stops. Its still in you but it doesn't know how to work. Now, if it was by my chest, then I couldn't use it either. Everyone's magic comes from different places." _

_"Okay." She smiled at him. "But no one knows about mullein, do they?" She asked. He shook his head. "Good." She said as she did another spell and he went flying through the air again_.

She opened her eyes and saw what looked like an electric current. It went into Pam's face. Emma pulled her hand away and looked at her.

"Did it work?" Pam asked bringing her hands to her face but not touching as she was still fearful.

Emma pressed her lips. "Sort of." She said as she handed Pam a mirror. Her face was healed but with every passing second the rotted flesh seemed to be returning.

"You fucking suck!" Pam said angrily.

"I tried. Its a powerful spell. I don't know what else to do!" She said loudly. "I'm sorry. Honestly." She said shrugging.

"You have to be one of the worst witches. Ever." Pam said staring at her angrily.

Emma sighed. "Most of my magic training was only in defense. Marnie's magic isn't like it. They're spells that I have never dealt with before." She explained. "So don't get mad at me." Emma shrugged.

"We're gonna have to go to Bill now." Pam said sounding defeated. "Sun rise isn't for another couple hours. We'll have to go tonight. Are you ready for that?" She asked. Emma nodded just as the door opened. Pam turned away quickly. "What?" She asked angrily.

Emma looked at the door and saw it was Evelyn. "Pam, I was just wondering if you have heard anything from Eric yet. He said he wanted to talk to me right before he left and I have no idea what it was about." She said softly, obviously scared by Pam's tone.

Emma wanted to push Evelyn out of the room and slam the door but she didn't. She knew it was wrong to feel so jealous but who could blame her? She had spent two years regretting her decision and hoping to see Eric again. Emma left him. He had a right to move on, even if it was with a girl who looked like her and happened to have the same scar. "I don't know where he went." Pam said through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now!" She ordered.

Evelyn quickly left. Pam turned back to Emma. "That girl is the most annoying human ever. I don't understand why on Earth Eric kept her around for so long." She said angrily.

Emma didn't say anything. She didn't want her true feelings to show so she just shrugged.

"You know Emma, jealousy does not fit you." Pam smirked at her.

"Well, rotting flesh doesn't go with leather." Emma retorted quickly which caused Pam's smirk to drop instantly.

"You really have changed since I last saw you. Eric will be so pleased, well, when hes back to normal that is." She remarked. "In case you are wondering, which I am most certain you are, Eric only hired that girl to replace you. There was no other reason behind it but he never fed on her or fucked her." She admitted to her. Emma felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Now, lets go to Bills. After I change of course. I can _not_ let my face be seen like this." She said shuddering at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Any thoughts, ideas, suggestions, or whatever. I would appreciate it!<strong>


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: **

**So, sorry this took so long to write but I've been super busy. I'm almost at my writing limit with these stories, my classes, and NaNoWriMo. Its crazy and I've been spending hours writing and haven't been sleeping. **

**I put myself through crazy things but anyway. This is the newest chapter. Its kind of a filler chapter but it has Eric in it. So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Emma and Pam walked up the large porch of Bills house. Emma couldn't help but think of Eric being across the cemetery in Sookie's house. She wanted to run over and find him but knew she couldn't. They needed to get things sorted out with Marnie, the crazy witch, first. Pam knocked on the large wood door and it opened quickly with ease. A man was standing guard. He ordered them to wait outside of Bill's office.<p>

Soon Bill called them in. He looked at Emma and nodded politely, Emma nodded back. He turned to Pam. "Oh good, the world needs more bee keepers." He said sarcastically in response to her veil.

Pam quickly narrowed her eyes at him. "We have a God damn problem." She said angrily as she lifted the veil to reveal her rotted face. Bill cringed at the sight and Emma nodded slightly, doing her best to not look at Pam directly.

Bill shook his head slightly. "You went to see the witch and you were told not too." He said firmly to her.

"Yes." Pam admitted. "And I'm sorry."

"Well, it was my idea and you're not my king so I didn't feel the need to listen to you." Emma interrupted. Whatever happened, she hoped to keep Pam in the least amount of trouble with Bill. Bill wasn't the same person who Emma first met in Merlottes. Being King had changed him and given him power he always secretly wanted. Emma could sense it.

"Speaking of you, Emma," Bill said tapping his fingers on his large desk. "I got a strange phone car earlier tonight from your...well, I don't know the word for it but a man from the WCA named Ethan. He seems awfully concerned about you whereabouts and why you haven't returned home yet. He seems to think you were involved with Vampires." He explained.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about besides that's not why we're here." Emma said quickly. "Look Bill, we're through making nice with this witch."

"I can put up with a lot, Bill, but you fuck with my face and its time to die." Pam said firmly. "I'd like permission to torture and kill the little bossy bitch that cast the spell." Pam declared loudly.

"I'm afraid not." Bill told Pam before he turned to Emma. "You have no opinion in this matter? She is a Witch." He said in a condescending tone.

"I know she is but she won't listen to me. Pam's face is rotting off and Eric is-" Emma stopped as she realized what she was about to say. "He's missing." She added quickly as she recovered from almost slipping up about the truth. "She has no protection from the WCA anymore. I won't allow it. Protecting her would put everything we have at risk." Emma stated.

"Well, the authority has forbidden all vampire on human violence. The punishment is the true death and I do not wish that on you." Bill admitted to Pam.

Pam was only angered by his statement. "Look at my fucking face!" She yelled losing control her temper. "Convene your sheriffs so we can kill this uppity wiccan cunt." She ordered and then realized how she sounded. "Your majesty." She added hoping that would persuade Bill in some way.

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately my hands are tied." Bill said as he stood up from his desk. "But I do not plan to ignore this." He said in a way that seemed like he actually cared about Pam. "Can't you do something?" He looked at Emma.

"I can't change another Witches spell that easily." Emma explained. "She needs to fix it herself."

"In the meantime maybe there's some cosmetic solution...some more lip stick?" He suggested. Emma almost laughed at the idea but didn't because she knew how upset Pam would be.

Pam rolled her eyes at him. "I've tired that but heres the problem." She reached up to her face and pulled at the skin that was hanging underneath her lip. As she pulled a large chunk of skin fell off and left a hole in her face. She dropped it onto the floor with disgust.

Bill pressed his lips together in shock. "Well the veil then." He said simply before walking towards the door. Emma and Pam followed him. "I'll try to figure out a way to help you, Pam. I promise." He said before they walked out the house.

They walked in silence and got into Pam's car. They drove for a few minutes before Emma finally spoke. "Can you drive me back to Sookie's?" She asked as Eric entered her mind. "I don't like the thought of Eric being alone and scared over there." She said softly.

"Or alone and with Sookie?" Pam asked as she turned the car around and headed back towards Sookie's house.

Emma shrugged. They both were quiet then until they were in front of Sookie's house. Emma opened her door and went to step out but stopped. She turned back to Pam and shut the door. "I'm not stupid, Pam." Emma said. "I know Eric was with other girls after I left and I know I can't be mad at him for that but...Sookie? Out of everyone he can have, why her?" Emma said shaking her head as a tear fell from her eye.

Pam looked at her and suddenly felt human watching her cry. Pam hadn't let Emma's crying affect her at all and suddenly she hated seeing it. Maybe it was because Emma had tried to help her. Maybe it was because Emma really did care for Eric and Pam could feel it. She wasn't sure but she felt the need to make her feel better suddenly. "He chose Sookie because she was the opposite of you." Pam said.

Emma looked up at her. "What do you mean?" Emma asked confused by her statement. "Eric obviously had interest in her before I came around." She said.

Pam nodded. "That was to just piss off Bill but once you came, Sookie didn't matter. Eric went to California and Boston to help you. Never even thinking about Sookie at all. When you left, he blocked you out because it destroyed him." Pam said slowly. "Sookie was never his first choice...she wasn't even his second. Evelyn was second but that Human is so dense he couldn't bare to be around her. So he used Sookie because he thought Sookie was so different from you that she'd never do what you did." Pam explained to her.

Emma wiped her tears. "I never thought my decision would affect him so much." She admitted to her.

"Well, don't tell him I told you. He forbid me to speak to you about him." She forced a smile. "So lets keep that between us."

"Sure." Emma said as she opened the car door again. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She said before climbing out the car and walking to Sookie's house.

Emma knocked on the door softly. Sookie appeared instantly. "Oh, thank God its you." Sookie said as Emma walked in. "You know Bill showed up here earlier...looking for Eric." She said as worry entered her voice. "I don't know why he would think Eric would be here." She said shaking her head.

"Well, Eric does own the house." Emma said as they sat in the kitchen then.

Sookie shrugged. "I guess that makes sense but its just a piece of paper. This is still my house." Sookie argued.

"Thats true." Emma said as she took a drink from the glass of water she poured herself. "Do you have any food?" She asked as she felt her stomach growl. "I swear, I spend two days with Vampires and I forget what eating is." Emma said.

Sookie walked over to her fridge. She looked around inside it and finally pulled out cold pizza. "This is all I have. Other than true blood." Sookie said handing it to her. "I haven't had time to get real food since I came back." Sookie explained.

Emma took the pizza. "What do you mean?" She asked confused by Sookie's statement.

Sookie began to pick the cheese off of her slice of pizza. "I was gone for a year." She said softly. "I just got back...not even a full week before Eric lost his memory." She told her. "He always has the worst timing."

Emma nodded as she thought of the rumors she had heard. Had Sookie really been missing? How does someone go missing for a year and then show up like its no problem? "Where were you?" Emma asked casually. Sookie shrugged. Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. "You seemed surprised when I said I knew fairies before." Emma started and Sookie stopped messing with her pizza. "It just seems strange. I didn't think much about it until now because I'm wondering how you even know what fairies are and how Eric managed to drink from one." She said locking eyes with her.

Sookie let out a deep breath. "Theres an explanation for that." She stated but didn't continue.

"I'm not going to push you to tell me about yourself Sookie. Obviously, you're not human but you can keep your secret. We all have things we wouldn't want people to know." Emma admitted to her.

"Like why you came back and you're all scarred up?" Sookie asked and Emma could feel her poking around in her mind but Emma blocked her.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't really have anywhere to stay and I do not want to sleep at Fangtasia again." She told her. Emma didn't mention that couldn't stand the thought of staying at Eric's house without him. The memories of being there would be too much for her to deal with.

"Sure." Sookie nodded. They continued to eat their pizza in an uncomfortable silence. Sookie didn't want to tell Emma about her fairy past or that she had started to develop some sort of feelings for Eric. Emma wouldn't admit to Sookie that she was worried this new Eric might like Sookie more than her and that killed her to even consider.

* * *

><p>Emma was sleeping in the extra bedroom in Sookie's house. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around her as he mind was dreaming about the past. Suddenly she felt something by her and she was ripped from her dream. She opened her eyes and saw Eric standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Eric, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as her heart was pounding in chest with fear.<p>

He instantly looked guilty for sneaking up on her. "I had a bad dream." He said softly as fear shown in his eyes.

A part of her wanted to laugh at the idea of Eric, the 1,000 year old Viking vampire, being scared of a dream but she didn't. She knew he wasn't that person right then. He was really scared. "Well, come here." She said moving the blanket to give him space to get into bed with her.

He quickly climbed in and laid against the pillow. "I'm sorry I scared you." He said softly.

Emma rubbed his arm softly. "Don't worry about it." She reassured him. "When we were together, I used to have horrible dreams all the time." She moved closer to him as the coldness from his body reached her.

"Why did you have horrible dreams?" He asked curiously as he sounded like a 5 year old.

Emma thought it over carefully before answering. "I guess I was just scared of the past and the things that happened to me but it was the past. It didn't matter. You always used to say that the past doesn't matter if you're different in the present." Emma smiled at him. He didn't seem convinced by her words. "What did you dream about?" She asked hoping she could make him feel better in any way.

He explained his dream to her, which she had to admit scared her. She didn't like Eric dreaming of draining her while she slept. Eric wiped away a bloody tear from his cheek. "I don't know why I'm crying." He said sounding disappointed in himself.

Emma forced him to look at her. "Godric was your maker. You loved him, more than you ever loved anyone." She explained with a small smile. "You miss him, a lot." She reasoned.

"He said I was evil." Eric reminded her.

Emma shrugged. "It was just a dream. Godric never thought that about you." She told him.

Eric looked at her wide eyed. "Am I evil?" He questioned.

"No." Emma answered quickly. "You were never a saint or an angel but you weren't evil." She reassured him.

He moved closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her as he held onto her. He buried his head against her stomach. Emma suddenly felt like everything might actually be okay. Eric laying with her like this reminded her of the reasons she fell in love with him before. "I like being with you." He said sounding tired.

"I like being with you too." Emma told him. "And Godric would have been happy to see you. He loved you. He cared about you. I know that. He wants you to be protected still." Emma thought of her vision of Godric, whether it was her mind or the real Godric she didn't know.

Eric nuzzled closer to her. "Its strange to miss someone you don't remember." He remarked. Emma wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. "Can I stay here until the sun rises?" He looked up at her. "I don't like being alone down there." He explained.

"Of course you can stay." Emma answered. "I would love that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So please give me your opinions on Eric...if you like amnesia Eric, if you want more or less of him. I think I'm going to stick to the major outline of season 4 but not so strict. I might switch a couple things around. I haven't really decided yet. Nonetheless, review please! **

**:)**


	7. Box of Secrets

Emma woke up and felt the sun shining on her face. She rolled over in bed, feeling sad that Eric wasn't with her. She missed having him in the bed with her. Even if he wasn't his old self she still liked feeling his presence. That part of him hadn't changed. She grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping and hugged it close to her. She breathed in.

Her nose was filled with his scent. She knew Vampires weren't supposed to have smells but Eric did. He smelled like fresh air and the salty sea. She loved it. She closed her eyes as she continued to imagine him being with her.

_Eric sat up from the bed as he watched Emma begin to get dressed. "Where exactly are you going?" He asked as she pulled a pair of shorts on. "I don't remember saying you could leave." He smirked as she turned around looking annoyed by his controlling temperament. _

"_I'm not your progeny or pet Northman, you can't tell me what to do." Emma reminded him as she grabbed her black bra from the bed and put it on. "Besides, I have things to do. **Human **things." She shrugged as she walked over to the large closet. She began to began to look through her clothes before finally putting on a red Fangtasia t shirt. _

"_You look delicious in red." Eric said walking towards her. He grabbed her by her waist and brought her close to him. _

_She pushed him lightly. "I find it strange that you insist I let your staff clean my clothes and the only clothes they ever clean are the clothes you insist I wear, including this ridiculous shirt." She said motioning to it._

_He smirked before kissing her neck roughly. "Let's go have dinner tonight and you can wear that new black, lace dress I bought in celebration of you being mine for a month. Longer than any other human lasted." He said locking eyes with her. Emma laughed. "Why are you laughing?" He asked almost looking offended. _

"_I'm sure we'd blend in having an anniversary dinner. Maybe after dinner we could go to the movies, get married, and then adopt a vampire baby." She said sarcastically. She saw the hurt in his eyes by her sarcastic comment. "I'm just kidding." She said. "I have a better idea, how about we stay here instead." She run her hands against his chest. "And I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She raised an eyebrow. "I was going to see Sookie but I'll do it tomorrow during the day because my night life is only for you." She said as reached up and kissed him passionately. _

Emma sat up from the bed. She wished she had gone out to dinner with Eric that night because it was their last night together. She didn't realize it at the time that she would be leaving.

Emma walked out the room and went to the kitchen. Sookie was eating breakfast, dressed in a bright yellow sundress. "Where are you off to looking so peachy?" Emma asked as she poured herself coffee. She grabbed the sugar and sat across from Sookie.

"I'm thinking about going to that Witches place on my own. Maybe I can hear her mind and figure out something that could help." Sookie said. "Want to come with?" She offered.

"I can't." Emma said. "She knows who I am and even if she didn't...well she'd sense my magic. She might be able to sense your ability too so I'd be careful if I were you." Emma added hoping Sookie wouldn't do anything too dangerous. Sookie had a knack for putting herself in the wrong place at the worst possible time. Emma just hoped if she got into trouble it wouldn't hurt Eric or Pam in any other way.

Sookie placed her now empty mug in the sink. Emma felt her in her mind suddenly. "Sookie, can you not do that. Please." Emma turned to her. "I can feel it." She reminded her.

Sookie's face dropped. "I'm sorry...I just...I feel like you hate me all of sudden and I don't know why. Well, I might have an idea but that's all." Sookie said as she looked genuinely upset. Emma sighed. "We were friends before you left and you were gone for a long time. Things changed since then and I know you don't really know what happened but I just wanted to tell you-"

Emma stood up quickly. "Sookie!" She yelled and Sookie instantly stopped talking. "I know things changed and what happened, happened. I'm here to help Eric get his memory back." Emma said calmly. "Whatever happens after that between you and him or me and him or whoever else...well that will just happen. For now can we just focus on Eric and not this awkward tension?" She asked hoping Sookie would stop trying to apologize for whatever happened or didn't happen. Emma didn't want to know.

Sookie forced a smile at her. "Are you sure?" Emma nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later tonight then." She said before leaving the kitchen.

Emma waited until she heard Sookie's car drive away. She felt her emotions all rise up in her chest instantly. She had to calm herself down. She didn't need to get emotional right then. She took a deep breath and finished her coffee. She returned to her room and changed into clothes she found in Sookie's closet. She was outside Sookie's house when a car stopped in the driveway.

Ethan stepped out. "Emma, what are you doing?" He asked as he slammed the car door shut.

Emma sighed. "What are _you_ doing?" She asked confused by him being there.

He walked over to her. "Do you know you have the entire council as well as most of the children completely upset?" He asked but didn't wait for her to answer. "You need to come back home before you get too wrapped up in this witch business or before these Vampires learn you're a necromancer too." He warned but Emma realized his tone sounded more like a threat.

"I'm not going back." She said as she continued walking. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she needed to get away from him.

He followed behind her. "Don't act like a child." He ordered her.

"Don't treat me like a child!" She yelled at him. It was the same conversation they had been having almost her entire life. "I'm not going back now. I have things that I need to fix. I'll go back when I'm ready." She said as she sped up.

Ethan grabbed her wrist. "You're going back now." He said firmly.

"No!" Emma yelled as she pulled away from him. Ethan went flying into the air and landed on the ground. "I'll see you when I'm ready to go back." She said before closing her eyes. She opened them and looked around. She was standing inside Eric's house. "This is perfect." She said to herself as she slowly began to walk around.

The house was empty, thankfully. She didn't have a way to explain why she was suddenly back. She looked up at the large stairs. She slowly walked up the stairs. Her fingers ran along as the railing as she remembered walking up the stairs so many times with Eric. She reached the top and turned to the right, where two large doors were shut. She walked up to them.

She saw the doorknobs where chained by silver. She touched it and it instantly fell off. She pushed open the doors. The room was completely dark. She pressed the button on the wall that lifted the light proof shades. The sun lit the room up instantly. She had never seen the room in natural light this way. She walked over to the bed.

The black satin sheets were wrinkled in a mess on the bed. The pillows were moved to one side and Emma knew that meant Eric had slept in the bed alone, the last time he slept in it. But when she looked at the dresser and side table she knew it had been a long time since Eric, or anyone, had been in the room. She walked over to the dresser and touched it lightly with one finger. She looked at the dust on her hand before wiping it on her dark blue jeans.

She opened the drawer and saw it was filled with clothes still. "You're so strange, Eric." Emma said softly she rummaged through the clothes when she felt something. She began taking the clothes out and finally stopped when she saw a manila colored envelop. _How very Eric-like._ She thought to herself before she pulled it out. She saw her name on it. She felt her heart stop beating as she thought of the first time she saw this envelop. Eric had been tracking her. She walked back over to the bed.

She sat down. She pulled her feet under her as she stared at the envelop. She knew it wasn't a hard decision but opening it would just remind her of the past. She didn't know if she wanted to think of all of that right then. She stood up from the bed and left it there. She walked back to the drawer and began to close it when she saw there was a box that had been under the envelop that she hadn't noticed.

She pulled it out. Emma had remembered seeing it before. It was a small wooden box with some Swedish saying engraved on it. On the top an old Swedish symbol, Eric's family symbol, was burned into it. She had never asked Eric about it because she figured he'd tell her if he wanted too. She walked back over to the bed. She placed the box next to the folder. She decided to open at least one of them.

She took a deep breath and opened the box quickly before she had time to regret her decision. She saw an old knife that was engraved with writing she didn't understand. An old silver necklace with a pendant on it. A large gold ring with a diamond on it, that had a crown imprinted on it. She also saw a white gold ring with a small diamond on. She saw the old news paper article about her Eric had found. She saw a picture of her with her biological parents as well. She thought it was strange because those things should have been in the folder, which now seemed to be begging to be opened.

Suddenly she heard footsteps down stairs. "Oh, fuck." She said to herself and the footsteps stopped. Emma got up from the bed and grabbed the box. She shut it but accidentally smashed her thumb. She yelped loudly in pain as the box fell from her hands.

"Is there someone here?" A soft voice called from down stairs. Emma heard the steps begin to walk up the stairs. Emma looked at the door as it swung shut instantly. She closed her eyes as she made the silver chain wrap around the knobs and lock her in. The walking stopped in front of the door. Emma stared at it until she heard the footsteps begin to walk away.

She picked up the box and began to grab everything. She threw the article, picture, and knife back into the box. She began to crawl around on the door looking for the rings and necklace. She grabbed the gold ring and then reached for the small white gold one when suddenly she felt sick. She felt her stomach turning and her mind was spinning. She was being sucked away again and there was no way to stop it.

_Emma landed roughly on the ground. "Thats new." She mumbled to herself as she stood up. She rubbed her arm which she had landed on and it now felt bruised. She looked around and realized she was in a jewelry store. She couldn't see anyone she recognized. She walked over to a counter and began to look at the rings in them. Just then she heard a sound ring as the door opened. She turned to it and saw Eric walk in. _

_He walked over to the main counter and Emma walked next to him. She knew she couldn't but she wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel him, the real him, standing there next to her. "It's all done and ready, Mister Northman." The girl behind the counter said smiling at him. She had fang marks on her neck but no where else. She pulled out a small blue box and opened it. _

_"I am surprised you finished in time." Eric said as she pulled out the white gold ring and handed it to him. _

_"Well, we do our best." She smiled at him. "Your engraving was simple enough." She added. _

_"Yes, well. I appreciate the good business here." He said as he examined the diamond ring in his hand. Emma looked at it with him as she hoped to see the engraving but she couldn't. _

_"I think you're the first Vampire who has been in here to buy a ring since the bill passed in New York, besides my fiance." She laughed softly as she looked down at her ring finger, which had a large diamond on it. _

_"Well, lucky me." Eric said as he handed her back the ring. She placed it in the box and then handed it to him. Emma suddenly felt everything spinning around her. She felt sick again. She closed her eyes. _

Suddenly everything went still. She opened her eyes and she was back on the floor, in Eric's house. Emma looked down at the ring in her hand. She brought it closer to her eyes and carefully read the engraving on it. She felt her stomach drop inside her as she began crying. She couldn't control it as he sobs escaped her mouth and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Nothing could calm her down at that moment. She stayed sitting on the floor, sobbing until it was all gone.

Finally she couldn't cry anymore even if she tried. She stood up from the floor. She dropped the ring into the wooden box, the ring that was simply engraved with "_Emma, I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy late Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! Hope you all had some good food & fun. :) **

**Review with your thoughts & opinions please.** _  
><em>


	8. Monster & Savage

**A/N: **

**So, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter and not really entertaining to read I guess... I promise the next chapter is going to be super important! It might take a while because I need to go back and rewatch some of the season before writing more. I just needed to write this and it's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry about that! Anyway, please review with your thoughts. :)**

* * *

><p>Emma closed her eyes as she felt her mind and body disappear. She opened them again and found herself standing in Eric's office in Fangtasia. She walked over to his desk and sat down. She folded her hands on it as she thought to herself. She didn't know what to do anymore. It was like everything she thought had suddenly changed. She wasn't sure what was right or what was wrong. She wished the answers would just come to her but they didn't seem to happen at all.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She rubbed her temples softly. "You seem conflicted, child."

Emma opened her eyes instantly as she stared at the pale face. "I don't even know whats going on anymore." She to him shaking her head. "You're not even real. I'm sitting here thinking its completely normal to even be talking to you." She said knowing how crazy she would sound to someone.

"Are ghosts so hard to believe in when I lived over 2,000 years?" Godric questioned as he walked over to her. He grabbed her warm hand with his icy cold one. "You think Ghosts are strange but, yet, you are a witch. Not just any witch but a witch that can control the dead, the dead like Eric." He reminded her. "The Vampire you love." He stated simply.

She shrugged. "I wish you were actually still alive and not just in my mind." She said softly.

"Things would be different if that were true." Godric told her. She looked at him confused. "Eric only let you in because you reminded him of me. If I had never met the sun, well, he'd still be the savage Vampire I trained him to be." He explained to her.

Emma sighed. "It's strange that I can't imagine Eric as the savage that everyone always says he is." She said softly.

"When you met him, he wasn't the nicest Vampire, was he?" Godric asked.

Emma smiled. "Of course not but I wouldn't call him a savage or a monster." She shrugged. "I just want the normal Eric to be back and everything to be simple. I don't want to be some powerful Witch and I don't want Eric to be a blood sucking Vampire. I want us to just be two people and nothing more." She said to him.

He touched her face softly. "Life or death is never that simple." He stood up and started towards the door. "The sun is almost set. You should go check on Eric. I have a feeling something bad might happen to him tonight." He told her as he started to fade into the air.

Emma watched him until he was completely gone. She stood up from the desk and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out the office. She heard people walking around and talking in the main area of Fangtasia. She walked out to it. She watched them, unsure what else to do with herself. A few of them looked at her but didn't bother saying anything to her. They had seen her with Pam and knew better then to question her being there.

Emma turned back to the door and went back inside the office. She went to Eric's desk and sat back in the chair. She leaned back in it. She felt relaxed sitting there but suddenly the relaxed feeling disappeared. She sensed something. Something that had to do with Eric. She closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes she was in Eric's cubby.

"How did you get here?" Eric asked looking at her confused now.

"With _magic_." She told him shrugging. "Are you okay? I had a feeling that something bad happened. Is Sookie upstairs?" She asked looking towards the ceiling. Eric nodded. "Why are you still down here?" She questioned.

"Something is bothering you. I can feel it." Eric said taking a step closer to her. His hand touched her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I hope it has nothing to do with me." He told her. "You have been kind to me and I don't wish to cause any problems or harm in your life." he said.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said. "Lets go upstairs." She said as she walked up the ladder. Eric followed her. Emma heard Sookie and Tara talking. She walked into the living room, with Eric behind her. Tara looked at them as her face filled with fright. She yelled loudly and ran over to the fire place. She grabbed a fire poker and pointed it at Eric.

"Tara, calm down." Emma said to her as she stood in front of Eric. Eric had his fangs showing. "Stop that." Emma said looking at him but she was happy to see him that way. It reminded her of the old him. Maybe he had been a savage and she just chose to ignore it.

"What the fuck is he doing here? What are both of them doing here?" She turned to Sookie, avoiding looking directly at Emma and Eric.

"We're staying here." Emma answered, feeling annoyed by Tara's questions. Tara hadn't even called Sookie recently and now she was suddenly demanding answers about Eric and her.

"What?" Tara stared at Sookie. "You told me he was missing." She said crossing her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Sookie lied to you." She said quickly.

"Emma!" Sookie said loudly to her. "Its not what you think, Tara." Sookie said looking between Eric and Tara. "I swear." She said softly.

Tara shook her head. "I just poured out my heart to you! You talked about being honest, meanwhile you got two people who want to kill me in your basement. You're a fucking hypocrite." She yelled even louder then Emma expected her to be. She turned towards the door and started to walk away.

Sookie started towards her. "Tara, wait, something happened. Hes different. Hes not gonna hurt you." She said.

"He won't." Emma said thinking of Tara standing in the circle with the Witch only a few nights before. Emma had never cared much for Tara and she never trusted her. Suddenly it was making sense to her. Tara wasn't someone that could be trusted, not completely at least.

"Hes a psycho murdering asshole and she's a dumbass for being around him. You're going to get yourself killed hanging around them." Tara warned her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not." She said simply.

"Apparently, Eric wasn't the only one who got his memory fucked up." Tara said quickly. "You got a short God damn memory, Sookie. This is the fucker who sold you out to Russell Edington. He tricked you into drinking his blood. He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and tortured him." Emma turned to Eric and saw how confused he looked. He looked scared by Tara's words. "You hate Eric Northman!" She reminded her.

"Tara, listen." Sookie took a step closer to her again but Tara backed up.

"Fuck all three of you!" She said before running out the house. She was gone before Sookie had any time to say anything else. Sookie turned back to Emma and Eric.

"God, I hate her." Emma said rolling her eyes. "Who does she think she is to say anything about the things Eric did?" She yelled. Sookie let out a breath. "Am I the only one who hasn't completely lost her mind since the last time I was in Bon Temps?" She asked shaking her head.

Eric looked between Sookie and Emma. He sat on the couch looking upset. "Did I really do all those terrible things your friend said?" He asked looking at Sookie. She nodded her head. "Then your pain is my fault. Why are you letting me stay with you?" He asked Sookie.

Sookie looked at Emma and then back to Eric. "Because there's more to you than your worse self. I always knew there was decency in you even when you were a smug sarcastic ass. I still knew it." She explained to him.

Eric shook his head. "Whatever decency in me is irrelevant because clearly I'm capable of extreme cruelty." He said simply.

"No, you're wrong." Emma spoke to him. "You did do bad things, everyone does bad things but you've done good things too. Those good things are much more important than the cruel things you did." Emma explained to him.

He stood up and walked away from both of them. "You two are very different." He said looking between the both of them. "I ruined your life Emma, I can see it. I can tell from the way you look at me and the feeling I get when I'm around you. You're sad and its my fault. That is something that no amount of good can over come." Emma opened her mouth to argue but Eric continued talking. He looked at Sookie. "But with you, there's _still_ a light in you. I couldn't bare it if I snuffed it out." He said simply. "I think it's best that I leave you both." He said simply.

Emma wanted to reach over to him and grab him. She wanted to shake him until he returned to normal. She wanted him to have his memories back but it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon. She heard her cell phone ringing. She answered it. It was Pam who wanted her to join her at Bill's house.

"I have to go." Emma said turning to Sookie. "Don't let him leave." She told her and Sookie nodded firmly.

She hurried over to Bill's house. She walked into his office and saw Bill and Pam looking at a monitor. "What are you two doing?" She asked walking over to them. She stood behind them and saw Marnie on the screen. She was sitting in what looked like a cell. "Does that cell protect against magic?" She asked confused.

"In a way." Bill answered as he focused on the monitor. Emma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with that idea. If Bill found a way to protect themselves against magic completely, what was to stop them from doing something to other witches? She knew Marnie was a threat but she didn't want to take a chance on her magic being disarmed.

"What were you chanting?" Bill asked Marnie and snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

She looked towards the camera in the corner of the room. "It was a nonspecific protection incantation." She answered. "I barely remember what I said because your associate took a chunk out of my neck." She responded bitterly.

"Yes, he does that." Bill responded.

"Just tell her to reverse the spell, Bill." Emma said and Pam nodded in agreement.

"We assembled peacefully to practice our religion." She argued with them.

"You don't assemble peacefully and then practice necromancy." Emma argued with her. "You should know better than to practice it. It's against the rules for the exact reason you're locked in here now." She reminded her.

Marnie narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe a strong witch like you would help the Vampire's. You're our Rector. Your job is to protect _us_ and you've betrayed your own kind. You betrayed us in the one moment we need you the most." She said softly.

"What about the spell you placed on Pam?" Emma asked completely ignoring her other statement. She wasn't going to let Marnie try to make her feel guilty. Emma had dealt with that her whole life and right then, she really didn't care about helping any other witch just because they were a witch. "The rotting spell you put on her, I would like you to reverse it now." She ordered her. "As your _Rector_, I'm telling you." She said sharply.

Marnie pressed her lips together. "I don't know how."

"Bull shit." Pam muttered.

"You're certain?" Bill asked confused.

Marnie nodded. "Yes, I have no idea how I cast it or how to reverse it. I'm sorry." She said softly sounding genuine.

Bill turned the monitor off and faced Emma. "If she doesn't remember how to cast it then she can't remember how to reverse it." Emma told him crossing her arms over her chest now. "We don't really have a choice other than to believe her." She said knowing she didn't want to believe her. Marnie didn't exactly seem like the kind of witch to go crazy on a Vampire.

Bill nodded. "I will glamour her to be certain." He stated.

Pam went wide eyed. "Are you insane? You can't go anywhere near her." She argued but Bill only shrugged. He stood up from his desk and left the office. Pam turned to Emma. "Do you really believe her?" She asked.

Emma pressed her lips together. "Theres not much else we can do." She said. "After Bill glamour's her then we'll know the truth for real." She said.

"Did you visit Eric earlier?" Pam asked.

Emma nodded. "He's different. A lot different." She said shaking her head slightly. "He just needs his memory back and he'll be back to his old self. It's what this fucking town needs and maybe then we can forget about Marnie and her necromancy." Emma mumbled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review please! I would appreciate it until the end of time!**


	9. Return of the Parents

Emma stood against the wall as Pam went to talk to Bill about Marnie after he glamored her. She wasn't sure what was going on. All she could think of was Eric and him saying he didn't want to ruin her life. She couldn't get the image of the ring out of her mind. Eric had bought it for her. He wanted to spend forever with him and she left him. He wanted to turn her and have them live together but it was _her _who thought it was stupid. _She_ ruined everything.

She didn't want to be a Vampire. She didn't want to live forever. She also didn't want to live with Eric while she grew old and he stayed the same. She knew she'd eventually resent him. How could they ever end up together and be happy? Eric was smart but if he truly thought they could be together, well, he was just wrong.

Emma's cell phone began to ring. She answered it without looking to see who was calling her. "What?" She said into the phone.

"Emma, this is your last warning. I'm telling you that you need to come home before we force you to come home. Which one do you prefer?" Ethan threatened.

"I don't really have time for this." Emma said to him. "I'm not a child. You can't just threaten me to get me to do as you please. I'll do what I want and nothing you do or say will stop me." She stated perfectly. "So, just deal with it and when everything is done then we can work out everything between me and the council." She said simply before she hung up the phone. She saw Pam walk out the room. "Whats Bill doing?" She asked.

"He said he had to take a phone call." She said. After a few minutes Bill walked out and over to them.

"Let's go." He said as they walked into the living room area. Sitting on two couches were four vampires. Emma didn't recognize any of them. There was a woman, a Vampire who looked to only be 21, an older one with a slight accent, and an dark skinned balck Vampire who just looked annoyed.

They looked at Emma and instantly knew she wasn't a Vampire. She wondered if they could sense she was a witch. Bill cleared his throat. "You are the four remaining Louisiana sheriffs. One of your own, Eric Northman, was sent to break up a group of Wiccan practitioners and has not been seen since." Bill informed them.

The black vampire laughed. "Oh, Witches. Yikes." He said sarcastically.

Emma raised her eyebrow at him as Bill turned to her. "If I was you, I would be careful about how you speak of Witches." Emma said narrowing her eyes at him but he seemed to only be amused by her words.

"Well, witches are not to be laughed at. Louise," Bill said to the Vampire with an accent. "Enlighten our friend, here." He said simply.

Louise nodded. He began to explain the history of the Witches. He explained about Necromancy and the witches forcing the Vampires to meet the sun.

"A vampire priest?" The black vampire questioned, obviously not knowing anything.

Pam seemed annoyed. "Do you know nothing of our history?" She asked causing Emma to smirk slightly.

"Who is she and why the hell is she here?" He asked, obviously upset that Emma was there.

Emma walked over to him. "Didn't I just warn you to be careful how you speak?" She asked but he rolled his eyes. Emma grabbed him by the throat as she felt her hand burning against his skin. "If you think for even moment that I'll hesitate on killing you because Bill, _your king_, is here, then you have made a grave mistake."

"Emma." Bill's voice said from his spot, sounding like a threat but Emma didn't care.

"Now, how about you show some respect before I rip out your dead heart right from your chest?" She said as she released him. She wiped her hand on her jeans as his flesh began to slowly heal. Emma walked back over to Pam's side as the other three Vampires stared at her in shock.

Bill began to speak again. "Emma is a Witch. She's here to help us with this problem, so I would suggest we all respect that." He told them. "So, Vampires have often found it advantageous to maintain a hidden presences in humanities most powerful institutions and in the 1600s that was the Catholic church. And today, as you all know, its Google and Fox news." He pointed out.

The younger looking Vampire spoke. "So they outed us 400 years ago? Before the Great Revelation?"

"No I spent weeks tracking every witness down. I glamoured some and the rest I killed." Louise answered him and then turned to Bill. "Your Majesty, let me kill the witch." He almost begged him.

"I'll help." Pam offered before a soft thud noise echoed. Emma looked down and saw Pam's ear on the ground. She winced slightly at the sight of the rotting flesh.

"Oh, sweetie, I think your ear." The woman Vampire spoke looking at Pam.

"Shit!" Pam said to herself.

Bill looked at the ear but then back to the four sheriff's. "The AVL has issued a mandate. No human casualties, including Witches." He stated.

"We are at war." Louise said dramatically.

Bill was starting to grow angry then. "You wanna buck the authority. You kill her then you can kiss Eric Northman goodbye and Pam for that matter." He told them.

The younger vampire looked angry then. "If she can make us walk into the night lets chop her fucking head off."

Bill sighed. "Only if you wish for the truth death."

"God damn it. If anyone deserves the truth death its _that_ Witch. Lets at least torture her. Look what she did to me? Im rotting." She motioned to her face. "She erased Eric's memory. Turned him into a walking shell of what he used to be." She yelled before her face suddenly dropped. Emma felt her stomach turn as Bill turned sharply to Pam.

He looked at Emma and then back to Pam. "How do you know she erased Erics memory?" He asked.

"I only meant.." Pam began but there was nothing she could say to take back what was already said. Bill grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"You said he was a shell. You've seen him. Where is he?" He yelled at her.

Pam had a panicked look on her face. Emma could see the red blood tears start to form in her eyes. "I don't know." She said softly.

Bill's fang instantly unsheathed. "Do _not _lie to me. I am your king. Where is he?" He asked.

Emma could see the fear on Pam's face. She knew Pam was going to tell Bill. Emma knew Bill wasn't the same Vampire she met two years ago. He let his power go to his mind and now, he wanted to use it. Especially if that meant hurting Eric. Emma focused her energy as she concentrated on Pam.

"He's at-" She started but then her mouth shut instantly.

Emma felt her power going through Pam at that moment. Pam turned to her, confusion in her eyes as she realized Emma had forced her to stop speaking. "Shes not going to answer you." Emma said as she lifted her hands and Bill was forced to let go of Pam. "Why would we tell you where Eric is?" She asked. "So you can have him meet the truth death? It would certainly be to your advantage." She threatened him.

Bill faced her, his fangs still showing. "Where is he, Emma?" He asked.

"Are you going to torture the answer out of me?" She threatened him. "I'd like to see you try, Bill." She said smugly. "It certainly wouldn't be a fair fight because I guarantee you that you would certainly lose." She responded. Bill ran at her as he tackled her to the floor. Emma grabbed onto Bill's neck as it burned. Bill backed away from her. "Did you forget I was the one who killed Sophie-Anne?" Emma asked. "That's how you even got this crown, King." She stated.

"Emma, you clearly have not recognized the gravity of this situation. You threaten me but I didn't forget you killed Sophie-Anne. It has actually been in my mind since the moment you appeared back in Bon Temps." Bill stated as the front door flew open. "Unlike you, I prepared myself for if you turned against me. Especially because I know what Eric means to you." He said before Emma felt someone grab her.

She turned sharply and saw her father, James, holding her. He grabbed her arm as her mother, Kelly, quickly cuffed her hands. "Hand cuffs?" Emma asked. "I'm not a Vampire." She said sounding annoyed.

"No, you're not. You're a witch. Those aren't silver hand cuffs. They're filled with _mullein. _The only known plant to disarm witches of their powers." Bill stated. "When you showed up here again I knew it was strange. It was too much of a coincidence. So, I had someone go through some of Eric's old files at Fangtasia during the day. You might be pleased to know Eric kept a very detailed track of you for the last two years which was how I found your parents. They had a lot to say about you." Bill stated. "They also told me how to disarm you." He stated.

Emma stared at him. She felt her power in her as it tried to push out but it wouldn't. It was stopped. Nothing could force it out.

Bill turned back to Pam. "Where is Eric?" He asked firmly.

Pam looked down. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sookie's." She answered. Bill's smug look on his face dropped instantly. He looked shocked and betrayed. He turned to Emma but she remained silent. He disappeared out of the house before anything else could be said. "I'm sorry, Eric." Pam said to herself as Bills guards came. They grabbed Pam and Emma and pulled them to the closet under the stair case. They took them down and locked them in a room together.

Emma sat on the bed while Pam continued to cry in the corner. "This is so bad. So fucking bad." Emma said shaking her head. "What are we going to do? What the hell did my parents tell Bill?" She wondered out loud. "Why would they tell Bill anything?"

"Would you just shut up for five minutes!" Pam said suddenly. Another part of her cheek fell and landed on the floor. "Eric is going to be in danger now because of me. Bill will probably kill him." She grabbed the blanket from the bed and pulled it over her head as she continued to sob. "I'm the worst progeny ever." Pam said.

Emma stood up from the bed and started towards Pam. She bent down next to her but something felt different. Something was off. Emma stood back up and turned towards the door. She saw Eric standing there, handcuffed in silver by two of Bill's body guards. Emma felt dizzy as she fell to the ground and everything went black.

_Emma opened her eyes as she stood up slowly from the hardwood floor. She wasn't in Bill's basement. She didn't have handcuffs on either. She felt someone touch her hand and she turned quickly but there was no one there. She was imagining things. She must be having some sort of strange dream. "Whats happening to me?" Emma said to herself. Suddenly a door appeared on the white wall and it swung open._

_Emma saw Ethan and Eric walk in. In Eric's arms was Emma, bloodied and passed out. "So what are we supposed to do? Let her die?" Eric asked angrily. Emma felt her heart flutter at his voice. It was his strong, stern, and powerful tone. The tone she was used to hearing. The Vampire she had fallen in love with. _

_Ethan looked at Eric. "Emma is so special to us, to me and I won't let her die. That's why I brought you here. You'll have to give her your blood or else she will die but we can't let anyone know about it. This room is protected and only I know how to get in and out. So you'll be safe here for the next day or so until Emma heals fully. Then you both can come out." Ethan said walking towards the door and locking them in. _

_"Wait." Eric tuned to him but Ethan had already disappeared out the door. Eric sat on the bed next to Emma. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine." Eric said as his fangs unsheathed. He bit into his wrist and placed it against Emma's mouth. "You're safe now. I promise." He said as her mouth slowly began drinking from him. _

_Emma stood there watching as Eric's blood slowly began to heal her body. She felt it going through her at that moment. She felt it like it was in her mouth, fresh and warm. She felt like she was drinking from him right then, not just watching an old memory.  
><em>

Emma opened her eyes and saw Eric still watching her. Bill's body guards pushed him into the cell and locked the door. He turned towards Emma, a strange look on his face. Emma slowly stood up from the floor and took a step closer to him. Eric reached out and touched her lips gently with his thumb. He looked down at it and Emma saw blood on his hand, his blood as if Emma had just drank from him in that moment. "Did you see the same thing I saw?" Eric asked softly to her. "Did you see the white room with you inside. You looked dead but you're fine now." He said.

"I'm fine because you saved me." Emma told him as she could still taste his blood in her mouth. She didn't know what was happening but she knew Eric saw the same thing she did. He saw their memory together. His mind was starting to come back. The witches spell was beginning to weaken and if it weakened enough, Emma just might be able to break it completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**The rest of the story from here probably won't go along too much with the season but I do plan on keeping some things from the show. If there was anything from the season you really liked and wanted to be kept in the story then tell me! I'll consider keeping it in if it'll make sense but other than that, I have nothing else to say. :)**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Starts with a Kiss

**A/N: So this back tracks slightly to right before Eric is arrested in case anyone gets confused.**

* * *

><p>Eric and Sookie watched as Emma walked out, leaving them alone. Eric turned to Sookie. She had a sad look in her eyes that made Eric feel guilty. He didn't want her to feel that way. He certainly didn't want it to be his fault either. He stood up. "I think it's probably best for me to leave. I don't want to cause any more problems. I need to be somewhere that will not cause pain." He said softly to her. He looked at the open door. "I'll have my progeny sign your house back to you with no strings attached." He said as he started walking towards the door.<p>

Sookie reached over and grabbed his arm. "Eric, you don't-"

Eric turned to her. "I'll also make sure you are well compensated for help you have given me during this time." He said firmly. "Please tell Emma that I'm grateful for her help as well but you are both better off without me." He walked out the front door and onto the porch. He breathed in the clean, crisp, air of the night. It was a smell he still wasn't used too.

He started down the stairs and onto the road when he heard his name again. "Eric, please don't go. I don't want you to go." She said as she ran down the stairs and followed him. He turned to fully face her. "I want you to stay." She said, begging him with her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Please." She begged him and pulled his face down to meet hers. She pressed her lips to his.

Eric felt the warmth and softness of her lips. He felt her warm body pressed against his as she continued to kiss him. He felt his fangs unsheathe as their kiss deepened but suddenly Eric felt a sharp pain go through his head. He pulled away from her quickly. Sookie stared at him stunned by his reaction to her. He felt something echoing through his body. He looked down at his wrist and they looked like they were burning. "Whats happening?" He said, his voice sounding angry. He felt like a flash of light went through his mind as he felt his body fall to the ground.

_Eric opened his eyes as he stood up. He didn't know where he was but he saw Emma and another vampire standing in front her, trapping her against the wall. He realized it was him standing there. He took a step towards them before he heard words. "I hate you." Emma said to him._

_Eric saw himself smirk at her as he held onto her wrists. Eric looked down at his own wrist seeing the burn marks still on them. "But you still want to kiss me." He heard himself say to her, sounding more than cocky. Emma suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. Eric watched them kiss, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what he was watching. It didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't remember this happening but something in him told him it was the past. As he watched them kiss he could feel Emma's lips against his. _

_It felt like he had just kissed her, not Sookie. Sookie's lips felt so different Emma's. The kissed ended and Emma looked angry still. "I'm leaving." She said to him before walking out of the strange office that Eric couldn't remember. Eric felt the flash in his eyes as as he fell to the ground again._

"Eric! Eric!" Sookie's voice echoed through his ears as he opened his eyes. He recognized Sookie's house. He slowly sat up as Sookie knelt next to him in the grass. Her hands held onto his face. "Oh, my God. What the hell happened to you?" She asked clearly worried about him. 'You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Sookie." He said looking around. He wondered what happened but nothing made sense to him. "I don't know what happened." He told her.

"You passed out or something and your wrists were burning but they healed now." Eric looked at them feeling stronger suddenly. "Are you okay now?" She asked leaning close to him. Eric could feel her breath against his lips then. Their faces were only inches away. Eric thought of Sookie's lips being pressed to his only moments ago but he didn't have the urge to reach over and kiss her again. He didn't want to. Something in him was telling him it was wrong. The old Eric, the Eric he didn't know or understand, that Eric wouldn't be happy about it.

He slowly began to stand up. "I think its best for me to leave, Sookie. I should stay with Pam from now on." He said when he suddenly sensed another Vampire. He turned sharply and saw a short man with dark brown staring at him. Eric felt every sense in him warn him against this Vampire instantly. The short Vampire ran at him, his fangs out and his hands wrapping around Eric's throat. He threw him onto the dirt road but Eric was much stronger than him. He instantly overtook him and was above him, ready to rip his head off his body when Sookie's voice interrupted him.

"He's your King, Eric." She warned him.

Eric felt his fangs retract as he stared down at the man. His hand released and he stepped away from him, knowing that attacking a King was something a Vampire should never do. He knelt down besides him. "Your majesty, I'm sorry." He said bowing his head to show his respect. He saw the King give him a confused look before standing up, doing his best to puff out his chest and make himself appear with more authority. "I wasn't aware." He told him.

The King took a step towards him. "You're a danger to our Kingdom, Sheriff Northman." He told him. "I'll need to take you to protect yourself and the other Vampires in this area." He told him slowly, as if he was waiting to see what Eric's reaction to his words would be. "Is that understood?" He asked.

Eric stood up slowly, keeping his head still bowed. "I understand, King?"

"Bill, Bill Compton." He said to him. "My men will take you into custody and you will be put into a cell until the Authority and I can make-"

"Bill?" Sookie said stepping between Eric and Bill now. "What are you trying to do? You know nothin' good will come out of that!" She argued with him.

"Sookie, this is not for you to get involved in!" Bill said annoyed with her. He turned back to Eric before he pushed Sookie away from them. "When I consult the Authority, we will make the best decision to handle this situation." He explained to him as an SUV stopped next to Bill. Two men stepped out, armed with guns and black masks covering their faces. "Take him." He ordered motioning to Eric. The men approached him and quickly cuffed him in silver handcuffs. They led him to the SUV. Bill turned back to Sookie. "I suggest you not get involved with this." He warned her as he walked to the SUV but Sookie followed him anyway, arguing with him the entire time back to his house.

* * *

><p>Eric and Emma looked towards the stairs as they heard Sookie and Bill fighting. Emma sighed deeply. She couldn't stop her thoughts from thinking Sookie was there because she cared about Eric in a more than friendly way. Emma hated it. She turned away from Eric and sat back on the bed. Her wrists were beginning to hurt from the handcuffs.<p>

Eric turned towards her as he took deep breath. "It smells like death in here." He said softly.

Pam let out a sob from under her blanket, still in the corner of the room. "That's me." She said, her voice shaky.

"Pam? What are you doing here?" Eric asked taking a step closer to the lump of blankets against the wall.

"Bul found you because of me. I fucked up royally. I'm sorry." Pam said softly. "Emma tried to stop me but she couldn't. Bill disarmed her powers in some strange way. It doesn't make sense to me really but that's our horrible luck." Pam rambled from her spot.

Eric raised his eye brow slightly. "Why are you hiding under there?" He asked motioning to her blanket even though Pam couldn't see him.

Emma turned toward the blanket wondering if Pam would listen. "I don't want you to see me like this." Pam explained.

"Take it off." Eric ordered.

Emma sighed. "She's not going to take it off. Shes more concerned about how she looks than about about listening to you command her." Emma reminded him but Eric didn't seem to be phased by her words.

"Sookie told me I'm your maker." Eric told her. "So, I command you." He said firmly. Pam pulled the blanket off of cheeks were covered in dried Vampire blood tears. Her lip was rotten along with almost the entire side of her face. She had a part of her forehead falling off along with her missing ear. Eric sat on the bed as he continued to to examine his progeny. "Who did this to you?" He asked with concern in his tone.

Pam rolled her eyes. "That witch, Lafayette, his boyfriend, and his skank of a cousin did this to me." Pam explained to him.

"Who is Lafayette?" Eric asked.

Pam seemed annoyed then. "Forget it. I can feel myself rotting." She said as more tears poured down her rotting cheeks. "I don't know how much time I have left." Pam admitted to him sounding scared.

Emma could feel the pain Eric felt in his heart as he looked at Pam. She was the one thing he needed to keep safe. She was his responsibility. He made her and now she was suffering because of him. "I'm sorry." Eric said softly to her. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" Pam said her voice angry instantly. Emma couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face. "Pieces of me are falling off. I'm pissed. I'm not going to die like this. We are better than this!" Pam told him. "We need to get out of here and get the bitches who-"

Eric shook his head instantly. "No, King Bill believes we are a danger to our kind. Which means we can only be a danger to others as well." Eric told her.

Emma stared at Eric, "Is this a joke? Bill doesn't care about anyone but himself. He locked me in here and I'm not even a Vampire. He has no right to take my powers and trap me. I never did anything wrong to him." Emma said angrily. She couldn't believe Eric would try to defend Bill.

"And you let me tell you a little something about King Bill-" Pam said moving closer to Eric now as her voice sounded stronger. "He is self loathing, power hungry, pompous little dork and you hate his guts." She was kneeling in front of Eric now. "You've always hated him." She reminded him.

"That is treason, Pam." Eric reminded her.

Emma stood up then. She looked at Eric. "Eric, would you just snap the fuck out of it already?" She begged "You have no loyalty to Bill Compton. You have no loyalty to anything. None of us have any sort of loyalty to him. You are better than him and that's why he's so scared. He wants to get rid of you." Emma explained to him.

"You're a viking vampire God. You were a prince when you were Human. You were a soldier. You bow to no one!" Pam reminded him even though it sounded more like orders. "If someone even thinks of crossing you, you rip out their liver with one fang." Pam told him and Eric quickly shook his head as he was obviously upset by Pam's words.

"No." Eric said softly. Emma instantly sensed the regret and sadness in his voice.

"I have been with you over a hundred a years!" Pam yelled at him. "We've traveled the word together, killing and fucking and laughing." She told him.

"I don't remember that." Eric said as he stood up and walked away from Pam and Emma. Emma stood up and took a step towards him, wishing Pam would stop talking but she didn't.

"Oh, fucking hell!" She said angrily. "We'll get your life back, I swear Eric." She promised him.

Eric turned to her, anger in his eyes."I don't want it!" He yelled, shocking both Emma and Pam with his reaction. "I don't want to remember!" He told her.

"Eric, you don't know what you're saying." Emma said taking a small step towards him.

Eric looked between both of them. "I'm not the Vampire either of you think I am. Not anymore." He said simply to them.

Pam started to cry again, harder than before. She turned away from Eric and walked back to her corner. She pulled the blanket back over her face as her soft sobs went through the room. Emma watched Eric as he sat on the floor on the opposite side of their cell. She walked over to him. She sat next to him. She reached over to him and grabbed his hands with her still cuffed hands. "Eric, that Vampire who did those horrible things, the things you hate, he hasn't been around for a while." She told him. He turned to her, his eyes still looking angry. "That Vampire didn't exist when I met you but those memories...those memories made you into the Vampire you became." She smiled. "That Vampire...well...he was pretty amazing." She admitted to him.

Eric moved closer to her. "If he was a good Vampire why do I not feel that way when I remember things about him?" He asked.

She sighed. "You're just thinking of things different now, Eric but that doesn't mean he was a bad guy. He saved me and he protected me. He loved me and I loved him. And I think, if the timing wasn't off, that things would have worked out." She admitted to him. Eric's deep blue eyes stared at her suddenly not looking sad or angry. They looked understanding and caring. Emma didn't know what it was but something inside her forced her to move closer to him, closing the space between their mouths.

The moment their lips touched she felt safe and secure. Her mind felt relaxed and calm. She felt like she had when her and Eric were together before. It felt like everything made sense and nothing else around them mattered anymore. Their mouths fit together perfectly in a way neither of them would ever experience with another Human, Witch, Vampire, or anything else that existed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Just wanted to say Happy Holidays to everyone! And Happy New Years when it comes! Hope everyone had/has a good time. **

**Review please! The reviews are like late Christmas presents for all the work I put into writing! Please! :)**


	11. Water Fairy Help

**A/N: **

**So, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than I expected it to take. I have been busy and haven't had time to rewatch the episodes of true blood involving this part. I dont really plan on staying to the plot line of the season but there are some things I do want to keep so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. **

**Anyway, a late Happy New years to everyone! **

**review!**

* * *

><p>Emma began to feel bored eventually as her, Eric, and Pam sat in silence. She looked around at the walls wishing there was some sort of clock to give her any idea what time it was but there was nothing. She began to feel tired after what seemed like hours. She leaned against Eric as she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would make her feel better in any way. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tighter to him as she drifted to sleep.<p>

Emma opened her eyes feeling suddenly warm. She felt a thick blanket wrapped around her body. She sat herself up and pushed the blanket off. She looked around not knowing where she was except she was outside. She instantly felt annoyed with herself. She hated going to sleep and waking up in some sort of crazy memory or future prediction that made no sense to her. She wished just once her mind would be normal. She had her powers under control the last two years but being back in Bon Temps and Shreveport changed it. Being around Eric made her powers go crazy and she hated it.

She climbed out of the bed and stepped onto the ground, the muddy dirt ground. "This is just annoying." She said as she walked away from the bed and further into the forest area. "Hello?" She called out hoping to get some sort of response. She felt her feet being covered in the mud as she walked further and further, not knowing where she was going.

She heard footsteps and laughing suddenly. She turned towards the noise and waited as she heard it getting closer to her. The laughing grew louder. She knew in a normal situation she would be scared but she knew this wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She was just dreaming. The laughing finally stopped and she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw a small boy standing there. He had a crown of thorns and leaves wrapped around his head. His hands and feet were covered in mud and dirt. He smiled at her and Emma instantly recognized the teal color on his nails.

"You're a water fairy, aren't you?" She asked knowing the damp ground made more sense to her now. He nodded his head quickly as a small laugh escaped his mouth. "What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Edith wanted me to remind you of our existence. She said to always call on us when you needed us. She said don't ever forget!" He exclaimed before turning quickly and running away from her. Emma considered calling after him but she figured it wasn't worth it. She knew he wouldn't come back.

She started back towards the bed. She climbed back into the bed, not caring about the mud that covered her feet. She just hoped that she could get back to where she needed to be. She laid back down and closed her eyes as she felt her mind relax.

Emma sat up in the bed. She looked around and instantly knew she was back in the cell with her hands still handcuffed and her powers completely useless. She climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. She looked through the glass door and saw a guard standing there. She thought over whether to call out to him but she didn't think it would do anything. She walked back to the bed and sat down. She wished Bill hadn't taken her cell phone from her pocket so she could use it.

She looked at Eric and Pam, both peacefully sleeping. The only thing that led her to believe it was still daylight. She sat closer to Eric. She pushed his hair away from his closed eyes. She smiled to herself as she watched him. She loved watching him sleep during the day, even if he did give the appearance that he was dead. She looked at Pam and her rotting face. She wondered if they could ever figure out how to fix Pam's face or stop her from decomposing completely. She doubted it. She had never seen spells like the ones Marnie cast. They seemed to be from a different time.

Emma laid back down. She wasn't tired any longer but there was nothing else for her to do. She closed her eyes as she tried to think through every curse and trick she knew. She felt something in her stomach suddenly. She felt like there was someone else watching her. She opened her eyes but the room was still empty with the exception of Pam and Eric. She felt some powerful force inside. Something was trying to get to her. Something wanted to take her powers. She felt it pulling at her mind and her powers.

She tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. She closed her eyes tighter as she concentrated on focusing her power deep inside her mind. So deep inside that no one could ever get to them. So far deep that even Emma would have trouble getting back to them when she was able to use again. Finally the feeling began to fade and it left the room. She felt empty suddenly. Everything that had been in the room was gone and it was only her there. She shook her head, trying to shake shake away the feeling.

Soon Eric and Pam awoke but everyone remained silent still. None of them had anything to say to one another. Emma thought of Edith. She wondered if Edith could help her in anyway. She knew her dream must mean something but she couldn't use her powers. They were gone. She walked back to the door and saw a different guard standing there. She knocked on the door, getting his attention. He walked back to her. "What?" He asked looking annoyed with her.

"Is there some way you can get Bill to come down here?" She asked hoping that at least talking to him might fix something.

"Bill is having an important meeting." The guard responded to her, sounding even more annoyed than before which Emma didn't realize was possible.

"Okay." Emma said slowly. "Well, seeing as I'm a human, do you think you could get me some food and water?" She asked hoping the last idea she had would end in something that could help them. He turned sharply and left the basement. Emma turned back to Pam and Eric.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Pam asked pulling the blanket off her face to reveal an even more rotted face. "Are you going to try to beg Bill for our lives? In case you haven't noticed, I seriously fucking doubt that dorky, short, pathetic, Vampire of a King, is going to do anything to help us." She reminded her. Emma rolled her eyes. "Not to mention you weak magic is completely useless to us. What's the point of a Witch that can't do magic? It's like a Vampire without fangs." She told her.

"Just shut up." Emma said as she heard the guards steps coming down again. She turned back to the door. He opened it slowly and handed her a bottle of water with a plate of cold food. "Thank you." Emma said taking it from him. "Can you let Bill know that I need to talk to him...maybe work something out between us." She said hoping that would get Bill to come down.

"I'll think about it." The guard said before slamming the door shut.

Eric moved from the bed to leaning against the wall by Emma. "What exactly are you planning on doing?" He asked but Emma didn't answer him. She dumped the food off the plate and it landed on the floor with a soft noise. "Bill is still my King. I can't just disobey him." Eric reminded her, his voice sounded hesitant.

"Well, Bill fucking Compton isn't _my_ king." She reminded him as she sat with her legs folded on the floor. She placed the plate on the cement floor in front of her. "Bill can go meet the sun as far as I'm concerned. I refuse to be trapped in here any longer." She said as she opened the water bottle, struggling slightly with the cuff's still on her wrists. She poured the water into the plate. "Eric, if you don't want to escape with me then fine but I'm getting out. I'll get the help we need to fix this whole fucking mess." She promised him.

Pam walked from her side of the cell. "What exactly are you doing?" She asked pressing her rotting lips together.

"I'm trying to get us some help." Emma answered her. She placed her hand over the small amount of water on the plate. She closed her eyes as she imagined herself back in Boston. She imagined the fresh air that surrounded the house she grew up in. She thought of the smell of trees and grass that rang through whenever she was outside. She felt the soft breeze of the wind against her skin as it moved through causing small shivers in her body. She imagined the perfect pond on the ground. She thought of the power held within the pond. The power that fueled the magic of the witches around it as it made them stronger.

She whispered softly to herself as she remembered Edith, the water fairy, who could travel through water. Her powers were still strong. Edith hadn't been weakened by handcuffs. She was still the same fairy that Emma remembered. She could move into the Compton house if she tried. Emma just needed to make sure she got the message to her.

She saw herself staring into the pond. She saw the light in it begin to grow and move closer. It was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second. Emma felt water splash her face before she opened her eyes. She felt a smile grow across her face instantly as her eyes locked with the ones of the very familiar water fairy.

"Did you call on me?" Edith asked looking worried. "I sensed something was wrong but I wasn't sure how to get hold of you." She admitted to her.

Emma smiled. "Well as you can guess things have changed a lot here." She said motioning to Pam and Eric, who were both shocked and silent.

Edith took a step towards Eric. She placed her hand against his face softly. "You certainly aren't the same, are you Mister Northman?" She questioned with a small smile on her face. "It's your mind that has been changed. It seems to be against your will but you don't dislike it." She said removing her hand slowly. She turned to Pam. "Eric's child." She said sounding excited. "My mind only imagined how wonderful you could be if Eric chose you to turn." She said to her.

"Are you on some sort of fucking drugs?" Pam asked bitterly.

Edith laughed. "Oh, Godric was certainly right about you." She told her. "Godric cared very deeply for the family he created, which included you as well. Even though I'm sure you're not exactly what we imagined." She stated. She turned back to Emma. "But I guess its time to focus on more important issues. Why are you all locked down here and why are your powers disabled?" Edith asked her.

Emma lifted her wrist. "My handcuffs block my powers." She explained to her.

"I can fix that." Edith said touching her wrist. Emma felt an electric current go through her wrist before the handcuffs turned a deep teal color and then fell off her wrist. Edith smiled. "That's simple enough but I'm beginning to think that getting out of here will be more challenging." She said as she walked over to the door. "There are men outside. They look like Humans." She said before turning back to Emma. "Why are you locked down here?" She questioned.

Emma pressed her lips together. "Eric's memory was erased by a Witch. His King found out and he wants to deal with it in a very...vampire way." Emma said knowing Bill would certainly recommend the truth death for Eric. Edith sighed deeply.

"That is just a terrible thing." Edith said shaking her head.

"You have to understand that I can't allow that." Emma told her.

Edith turned back to the door. "I certainly understand." She said softly before turning back to Emma. "Your powers are back Emma and I can get you out of here if you wish but I can't help Pam and Eric." She said looking down at her hands. "I can't allow the fairies to be linked in anyway with Vampire problems. We can't risk a chance. I know Godric wouldn't agree with it but things have changed drastically for us." She said still refusing to look at Emma.

"Well, you can get me out and I'll figure the rest out on my own." She said shrugging. She wasn't sure exactly what she would do but she knew she needed to figure it out soon, after she escaped first.

Edith stepped over to her. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Just close your eyes." She said and Emma did as she was told. She felt the air around her get sucked out from her chest. Suddenly the air was pushed back into her lungs as she felt her feet touch the ground. She opened her eyes and saw she was standing outside Sookie's house now. Edith let go of Emma's hand. "I wish you the best of luck, Emma. Don't ever worry about asking for help. I'll do everything I can to help." She said taking a step away from her.

"Thank you, Edith." Emma said before she felt a light mist around her and Edith was gone.

* * *

><p>Pam and Eric stood still as Emma and Edith disappeared into a puddle of water on the floor. Eric took a step forward as he waved his hand in the area Emma had just stood. He felt a sadness and empty feeling in his heart then. A strange feeling that brought back something to his mind that he didn't understand.<p>

_Eric was standing inside a large house he couldn't remember. "What can I say to change your mind?" Eric felt himself asking as he was looking at Emma. It was another memory coming back to him suddenly. Something he didn't understand. _

_Emma smiled at him. "I love you Eric Northman and I always will." She touched her lips to his before She turned and began to walk out the house they were inside. She climbed into a car and began to drive away from him. Eric felt the empty feeling in his stomach as he watched her getting further and further away from him. He knew he couldn't change things but he wanted to stop her. He didn't know anything about their relationship but he knew he loved her._

Eric looked back to Pam as his mind was back in the present. Pam was watching him with a slightly confused look on her face. "We aren't going to get out of here, are we?" She asked as tears streamed down her face again.

Eric stepped forward to his child. "No, Pamela. I promise that no harm will come to you." He told her grabbing her face. She let out a soft cry. He kissed her forehead softly. "_Jag lovar._" He told her as they heard the door open. They both turned and saw Bill Compton standing there.

"Where's Emma?" He asked as he saw the handcuffs broken on the floor.


	12. Authors note

Hey readers! Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my stories or anything. My laptop broke and thats where all my writing it. I'm planning on getting it fixed within the new few weeks so once its fixed I promise I'll be back to writing full time and updating everything! So sorry for the long wait.

:)


End file.
